Charmed Senshi
by Alcandre
Summary: CharmedSailor Moon Crossover. The Charmed ones are needed in Tokyo, Japan. For what, they don't know. But they do know one thing that these aren't regular demons.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Charmed Senshi  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Alcandre  
  
Well, here it is; my first attempt at a Charmed fic. But I have added Sailor Moon to it. Now, those of you who know nothing of Sailor Moon, no worries, I will give all the info out later. This is just the introduction to get ya hooked.  
  
I no own Charmed or Sailor Moon.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Piper sighed as she sat up. 'Another day, another dollar, and another innocent to save,' she thought wearily. She stood up from bed and walked out into the hall. Stopping, she listened for the obvious sounds her sisters made when they got up before her. Thankfully, no sounds came and Piper gave a sigh of relief. The kitchen was in one piece.  
  
Smiling to herself, she moseyed into the kitchen. The sun was already up and shining in through the window, lighting up the counters and tabletop. After she made her daily cup if coffee, she sat at the table, just sipping her morning picker-upper and thinking about life in general.  
  
Unfortunately, that didn't last long. Phoebe came bounding into the kitchen, unusually chipper for it being 8 in the morning.  
  
"Good morning, dear sister."  
  
Piper raised an eyebrow and smirked into her coffee. "You seem happy, this morning. What do you want?"  
  
Phoebe stopped, put her hands on her hips, and gasped in shock. "What makes you think I want something?"  
  
Piper shrugged and sat her mug down on the table. "Maybe it's because when you DO want something you act just like this."  
  
"Oh, honey." Phoebe sat across from her sister. "Can't I be nice to my older sister?"  
  
"Oh, sure. You are usually nice to me." Phoebe grinned. "But," Piper continued. "Not this early in the morning."  
  
Phoebe blinked then giggled. "I guess you're right." She gave a happy sigh and winked at Piper. "I just had a great dream last night."  
  
"Are you sure it was a dream?"  
  
Phoebe laughed and stood up. "Positive."  
  
At that point, Paige walked in the kitchen, rubbing her eyes like a small child. "You guys are so loud!"  
  
The other two sisters laughed and Piper stood up to hug Paige. "We just knew you needed to be up so, we woke you up."  
  
Paige scowled. "Thanks bunches you guys."  
  
"Not a problem!" Phoebe exclaimed as she sat down with a bowl of cereal. The three ate breakfast in silence for a few minutes, Phoebe munching away on her cereal, Paige eating a piece of toast, and Piper eating some eggs.  
  
"Hey, when's Leo coming back?" Paige asked.  
  
"Either today or tomorrow. He wasn't sure."  
  
As if on cue, Leo orbed into the room, causing the three sisters to look up in shock.  
  
"Speak of the-," Phoebe began.  
  
"Don't you dare finish that," Piper said, cutting her off.  
  
Phoebe just grinned and continued eating as Piper got up to meet her husband.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Leo said, opening his arms to Piper. She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Welcome home."  
  
The two continued their "coming home ritual" of kissing. Paige met Phoebe's eyes from across the table and gagged. Phoebe stifled a giggle and looked away, certain that she wouldn't be able to hold it in if she looked at Paige again.  
  
After a few minutes, husband and wife broke apart and sat at the table.  
  
Leo sighed. "I don't know if you guys really want to hear this," he began.  
  
Phoebe groaned and let her head drop to the table. "After not having anything really bad happen for soooo long!! I should have known better than to hope!"  
  
Piper raised an eyebrow and looked back at her husband. "What's up?"  
  
"The Elders told me of some disturbance in Tokyo, Japan. We are needed there. Something about demons and such."  
  
"Ooo, Tokyo!" Paige jumped up. "When do we leave?"  
  
The others grinned then looked back at Leo. "As soon as we can."  
  
Piper's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Is it that bad?"  
  
Leo shook his head and sighed. "The Elders wouldn't say. They just told me to come get you three and then get to Tokyo."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute." Piper stood up and started pacing. "We just 'poof' go to Tokyo and do what? We have no idea!" She locked eyes with Leo. "You couldn't get anything out of them?"  
  
Leo gave a small laugh. "We are talking about The Elders, hon."  
  
Phoebe spoke up for the first time. "I say we go anyway. I mean, if it is bad won't we be able to find something out?"  
  
Paige nodded. "She does have a point."  
  
"For once," Piper said, grinning.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Leo smiled and stood up. "Alright! Let's pack and get on out of here!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Japanese translations:  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Iie- no  
  
-chan- a form of affection used for girls or lovers  
  
-kun- a term of friendship used for men  
  
minna- everyone  
  
ja- bye  
  
I'll add more later!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Meanwhile, in Tokyo..  
  
"Eww, this one is uglier than the last!"  
  
"Come on, Odango and kill this thing!"  
  
"Shut up, Pyro! I'm trying!"  
  
The monster in front of them roared and charged at one of the blondes attacking it. She gave a small scream and stumbled backwards, falling on her butt, her long hair seeming to stay in the pigtails she had in like magic.  
  
"Sailor Moon, get up!" A raven-haired girl screamed.  
  
One of the other girls, another blonde, quickly ran over and pushed the one called Sailor Moon out of the way, leaving the monster confused.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" With the screamed command from the brunette of the group came a shower of leaves falling at the monster. As they hit their intended target, the brunette yelled at Sailor Moon. "Now!"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and pulled out a wand. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy!" The monster yelled in pain and faded out of existence.  
  
Now, the regular bystander would see five young girls, probably around 20 years old, in short skirts with sailor tops and big bows on their chest. But any normal Tokyo resident would see the Sailor Senshi, protectors of love and justice. Sailor Moon was their leader and the one with the most power. The other girls were Sailor Mars; the one with raven hair and a bad temper, Sailor Venus; the other blonde, Sailor Jupiter; the brunette, and Sailor Mercury; a genius with blue hair.  
  
But what the normal Tokyo resident wouldn't know was that these young women weren't always super heroes with wonderful powers. In fact, like Superman, they had two identities. As we will soon see...  
  
The five senshi ran off, leaving the police top deal with the clean up. After they were safely out of sight, they started to shimmer. And soon, they were just five young women with regular jobs and families.  
  
"That one was stronger than the last," Ami, or Sailor Mercury, concluded.  
  
Rei, Sailor Mars, snorted. "I'll say."  
  
"Any idea where they are coming from?" Makoto, the tallest of the group and Sailor Jupiter, asked.  
  
Rei shook her head. "I've done numerous fire readings but have found nothing."  
  
"Then I guess we just keep trying until we find something." This was said from the leader, Usagi. She sighed and rubbed her back. "And I swear, that fall was terrible. I thought I had gotten over my klutz attacks."  
  
The other blonde, Minako, laughed. "Yeah, well, we can't outgrow everything."  
  
The others laughed while Usagi just scowled. "Listen, I need to get home. Mamo-chan said he'd call tonight."  
  
Minako grinned and winked at her friends. "Then go home, you! We can't have Mamoru-kun waiting."  
  
Usagi smiled and ran off. "Ja!" She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
After she was gone, the others looked back at one another. Ami sighed. "Minna, this is worse than we thought. That last one took thirty minutes to kill. We need help."  
  
Makoto groaned. "But from who, Ami-chan? The Stars are back at their home and the outers have just disappeared! We are the only ones left in Tokyo."  
  
"I don't know. But we can't do this on our own."  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Well, there it is! Hope its okay! Please tell me if you want more. Thanks bunches!  
  
Alcandre 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Charmed Senshi  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Alcandre  
  
Well, here it is. chapter 2! By the way, the timeline in this may be kinda off. Piper hasn't had Wyatt yet, she's not even pregnant. And she blows things up and freezes stuff. so, there! And, for those of you familiar with Sailor Moon, Chaos has been "defeated", Mamoru and Usagi are married, and all the senshi are in college.  
  
Anyway, I own nothing. Well, except for the few posters in my room and the DVDs next to my TV. Oh, and the clothes I'm wearing and *gets smacked upside the head by imaginary friend Kat* OW! Okay, okay, I don't own Charmed or Sailor Moon! Happy?  
  
Kat: Very.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
"Hurry up, Phoebe! The plane leaves in two hours!"  
  
"I'm coming, sheesh! And why do we have to fly?"  
  
"Because, I want a normal trip!"  
  
"Why is it all about you?"  
  
"All about me? When is it ever 'all about me'?"  
  
"Uh, like now!"  
  
"Shut up, Phoebe!"  
  
"No, you shut up, Piper!"  
  
"Both of you shut up!"  
  
The last yelling came from Paige, who seemed to be ready to strangle both her older sisters. Piper stopped mid yell and glanced over at her youngest sister while Phoebe just gave a small smile and looked smugly at Piper. Piper saw the look she got from Phoebe and, not to be outdone, she stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Gosh, and I thought I was the youngest," Paige mumbled as she picked up her suitcase and started out the door just as Leo was coming in.  
  
"Okay, are we ready?" Leo asked, smiling.  
  
Piper nodded, Phoebe practically bolted out the door, and Leo turned off the lights. Suddenly, Piper gave a shriek.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Everyone stopped. Paige stuck her head through the door, eyebrows raised.  
  
"We can't speak Japanese!" Piper said frantically. She quickly ran up to the attic, her sisters following. "If we don't know Japanese how are we gonna talk to people and if we can't talk to people then how can we find out what's wrong?"  
  
"Whoa, Piper. Calm down." Phoebe placed her hands on Piper's shoulders. "There has to be a spell in here that solves that problem."  
  
Paige came fully inside and smiled. "Yeah, we'll be speaking Japanese in no time!"  
  
A few minutes later, the three witches and one whitelighter were on the way to the airport.  
  
"Now, how do we trigger the spell?" Leo asked from his position in the driver's seat.  
  
Piper, in the passenger seat, spoke up. "It said in the Book that when the first foreign word is spoken to just one of us, we will understand and be able to speak that language."  
  
"Cool!" Phoebe and Paige said in unison.  
  
"Japan! Here we come!!" Phoebe added.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tsukino Usagi giggled as she quickly walked up the many steps to the shrine her friend, Hino Rei, owned and worked at. It had been two years since Rei's grandfather and only relative had died, leaving the shrine to his granddaughter. Rei had taken the responsibility happily, making sure the shrine attracted costumers and was in good shape.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi had finally reached the top stair and was frantically looking around for the scout of Mars. They had met 6 years ago at this exact shrine, not knowing then that they were going to be fighting against evil together. And what a shock that had been!  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Usagi blinked and looked around for Rei, whose voice just came from.. Somewhere.  
  
"Where are you, Rei-chan?"  
  
A laugh was heard and then Rei stepped out of the fire room, the place where she asked the Great Fire questions and did research on any new enemies they happen to have.  
  
"What are you doing?" Usagi asked, walking up to her best friend.  
  
Rei sighed and motioned for Usagi to follow her. "I had a dream last night about three women and I was asking the fire if it meant anything."  
  
Usagi walked into Rei's room and sat on the bed. "And?"  
  
Rei sat beside her. "We need to hold a meeting with everyone."  
  
"Why? What's up?" Usagi felt her throat tighten at the prospect of danger toward her friends.  
  
"I'll tell you when everyone else gets here." Rei stood up. "But first, I'm hungry. I didn't eat breakfast. So, do you want to-?"  
  
"Join you?" Usagi blurted out. "Of course! I love food!"  
  
Rei laughed and shook her head. "Come on then. Let's eat."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"I hate planes. I despise them and hate them and never want to get on one again."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes at Phoebe's ranting. "Just because the guy sitting next to you wouldn't talk to you doesn't mean all flights will be like that."  
  
"But did you see how cute he was!?" Phoebe asked, her voice raising an octave.  
  
Paige grinned. "I did. What was his name again?"  
  
Phoebe groaned. "Robert and that's all I got out of him."  
  
"Aww, poor Phoebe," Piper said sarcastically. Paige giggled but stopped when Phoebe gave her an evil glare.  
  
The sisters and Leo had just exited the plane and were just stepping out into the Tokyo airport.  
  
"Konnichi wa!" A stewardess standing at the end of the vent to exit the plane smiled at them and continued in English. "Welcome to Tokyo. I hope your flight went well."  
  
The sisters smiled at her and walked on. However, they each felt a certain something click in their head and suddenly everything around them started making sense.  
  
"Whoa!" Paige muttered. "That was so neat!"  
  
"Hey, we're speaking Japanese!" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Leo looked over at his wife and grinned as she joined in on the celebration of knowing and speaking another language. He was glad she was actually acting like herself, at least only a little. After Prue died, he didn't think he would ever see that side of her again.  
  
After around ten minutes of the sisters just talking to each other and laughing at how cool Japanese sounded coming out of their English speaking mouths, Piper suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Okay, now.where are we staying?"  
  
Leo cleared his throat. "Actually, I have a friend here in Tokyo that could help us."  
  
Paige raised an eyebrow. "A friend? Here? And you are just now telling us?"  
  
"Well," Leo paused. "Yeah."  
  
Piper grinned and took her husband's hand. "Where to, oh mysterious one?"  
  
The others laughed as Leo led the way to the luggage retrieval, customs, and out of the airport.  
  
"He works in an arcade. I haven't seen him in years but we write a lot." The group was in a taxi, making their way to the Juuban district of Japan.  
  
"He works in an arcade?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Leo nodded and tapped the driver on the shoulder. "Could you take us to the Crown Arcade please?"  
  
"Hai." The taxi took a sharp turn then stopped in front of a small building. Inside were kids and teenagers playing games on one side and then booths and tables on the other side with people eating.  
  
"Ah, here we are!" Leo said. The girls sighed in relief and they all piled out of the taxi, Leo paying the driver to stay a few minutes to wait for them to come back.  
  
As they walked inside, the beeping and zapping of the machines greeted them along with the laughter and talking of people. Leo confidently walked up to the counter and leaned against it, looking around. Phoebe, Piper, and Paige followed, not wanting to be left alone in the unfamiliar place.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
Leo looked to his side and smiled. "Motoki!" He exclaimed.  
  
The young blonde man stared at Leo for a second then his face broke into a grin. "Leo!"  
  
The two men laughed and shook each other's hand. "It's been awhile, Leo!"  
  
Leo smiled and nodded. "I've been really busy lately."  
  
Motoki laughed. "I know the feeling." Then he turned to the sisters. "And who are these lovely ladies with you?" He winked at them and grinned.  
  
"This is Piper, my wife, and her two sisters, Paige and Phoebe."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Motoki said pleasantly.  
  
"Well, aren't you charming," Phoebe muttered loudly enough for only her sisters to hear. That comment got her an elbow in the ribs. "Ow."  
  
Phoebe glared at Piper, knowing she was the one who elbowed her, as she shook Motoki's hand. But right as her hand touched his she saw a flash and then Motoki on the floor screaming with a huge monster type thingy over him. As soon as it started, it was over and Phoebe was getting a confused look from Motoki and worried looks from the others.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath and gave a shaky smile. "Are you all right?" Motoki asked her.  
  
She nodded. "Um, just stupid jetlag. I'm worn out. I'll be fine"  
  
"Oh, yeah that hits you pretty hard." Motoki looked back at Leo. "Where are you staying?"  
  
Leo gave a sheepish smile and a small laugh. "Well, I was wondering if you could suggest a place. We know next to nothing about Tokyo."  
  
Motoki smiled and nodded. "I just bought a really nice house with my wife. We have two extra rooms. All of you could stay there."  
  
"Are you sure?" Leo asked uncertainly. "We don't want to intrude."  
  
"Intrude? Leo, you're a friend. You are welcome at our house!" He winked. "But first, I should call my wife." He walked off, leaving Leo and the Charmed ones by themselves.  
  
Right away, they all turned to Phoebe. "What did you see?" Piper asked hurriedly.  
  
"Him," she pointed to Motoki's retreating back. "Being attacked by a monster thing. It was the ugliest thing I have ever seen!"  
  
"Where was it happening?" Paige asked.  
  
"Here. Today."  
  
To be continued.. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hope ya like it! 


	3. Chapter 3

No own Charmed or Sailor Moon! Sorry, you are all disappointed, I know but its true! Now on with the story!!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Here? How do you know?"  
  
Phoebe looked over at Motoki, who was talking on the phone to his wife. "Well, unless he wears the same thing everyday, then yep, it's here and today."  
  
"Crap," Piper muttered.  
  
"What do we do?" Paige asked. "I mean, we can't use our powers here in front of all these people."  
  
"I don't know, hon," Piper whispered. "I just don't know."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"What do you mean three women with powers?" Minako asked Rei.  
  
"Just what I said, I saw three women with powers."  
  
"But what kind of powers?" Makoto asked. "Are they good or evil?"  
  
"I don't know." Rei sighed and put her head in her hands. "All I saw was three women, who looked mid to late 20s walking toward us." She looked up at Usagi. "What else can I say?"  
  
Usagi got up and walked over to her distraught friend. "It's okay, Rei. We'll figure this out. We'll do it all together."  
  
"We have to save that for later." A new voice interrupted the meeting and everyone turned to look in the doorway.  
  
"Luna?" Usagi said, seeming concerned.  
  
"Yoma, at the arcade."  
  
Now, when Usagi first met Luna, she thought it was strange that she was talking to her. Because, you see, Luna is a solid black cat with a crescent moon symbol on her forehead. She doesn't talk to just anyone, only the senshi and, of course, Artemis, another cat with a moon symbol, just solid white.  
  
Anyway, when the senshi heard about the yoma, at the arcade no less, they weren't out of the door, transforming before they had even left the room.  
  
Back at the arcade, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo were quietly debating about what to do when the so called "ugly monster thingy" (as Phoebe had dubbed it) attacked.  
  
"Well, what can we do?" Piper asked, obviously agitated.  
  
"We can fight it here or we can lure it out somewhere else," Phoebe suggested.  
  
"I think the second one is the better idea," Paige said.  
  
"Well, then. We need bait!" Piper said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
The three girls turned and looked at Leo. "What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'll be the bait."  
  
"Oh no. No." Piper shook her head. "Not you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, we know nothing about this thing and what our powers can do. I will not let you get hurt!"  
  
"I can't get hurt, honey. I'm dead."  
  
Silence reigned over the group, and then Piper sighed. "Fine."  
  
"Okay," Phoebe said, taking control. "Leo will lure it outside and into a deserted alley. And then, we fight!"  
  
"And we kick its butt!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
The others smiled and Piper started to say something in return when a crash sounded through the arcade. "And it all begins," she muttered.  
  
Phoebe was right. It was hideous. Yellow slime seemed to be dripping off of it in large quantities. Phoebe wrinkled her nose up in disgust. "Eww, it's even uglier in person." The monster was huge, probably around eight to ten feet tall. But it didn't bother trying not to hit the ceiling; it just pushed it out of the way.  
  
"Freeze it, Piper. Nobody will remember that," Paige said quietly.  
  
"What about out plan?" Leo asked.  
  
"We haven't worked all of it out!" Phoebe explained. "Freeze, Piper!"  
  
Piper did as she was told and everything in the arcade stood still. The sisters looked around at the frozen people and then at the monster.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen anything that looked like that," Piper muttered. "That ain't no demon."  
  
"Hey, look over there," Paige said, pointing to their right. They did and they all just stared in shock. Standing there were five young women, a little younger than Paige maybe, in very short skirts. The one in the front had blonde hair and she seemed to be about to speak.  
  
"What the crap are they wearing?" Phoebe whispered.  
  
The other two sisters shrugged. Walking over to them, Piper studied their faces. "They all look so determined. Like they were about to tell that monster off."  
  
Paige laughed. "What good would that do?"  
  
Piper looked over her shoulder at her sisters and husband and smiled. "Freak it out maybe?"  
  
"Stop right there you evil monster!"  
  
Piper's head whipped back around to look at the five girls. They were moving. Nobody else in the arcade was moving but they were. The blonde in the front continued to talk.  
  
"Disrupting the peace of," she stopped and looked around her. "What the hell?"  
  
The one right behind her with long raven hair raised an eyebrow. "Mmm, it looks like time has frozen. Is Pluto here?"  
  
The blonde looked to her left and gasped when she saw Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo. "Rei, they're moving. But nobody else is."  
  
Piper took a step back from the group of sailor dressed girls in really short skirts. They were all studying her and her sisters with suspicious looks clearly in their eyes.  
  
"Mercury, do a scan," the one in green with brown hair ordered.  
  
The one with blue hair (wait, blue hair?) nodded and pulled a mini computer out of no where. She typed for awhile on it then shook her head. "They have no negative energy. They seem harmless."  
  
The blonde in front smiled and walked up to the Americans. "Konnichi wa. I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice."  
  
Phoebe snickered but stopped when Piper sent her a glare. "Um," Piper started. But she didn't get any farther than that. The room suddenly unfroze, much to the shock of the senshi but only to the disappointment of the Charmed Ones and their whitelighter.  
  
"Shoot, why'd it unfreeze?" Phoebe asked as she dodged a blob of goo.  
  
Piper groaned. "I was distracted. Crap." She was hit in the arm with a big sticky pile of goo. "Ewww! Gross!" She hastily wiped her arm on her jeans, keeping her eye on the monster.  
  
"Heh, Piper got gooed!!!" Paige laughed. She quickly dove behind a game.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The sisters and Leo looked over and saw an arrow of fire fly toward the monster. It screamed in agony and turned to the group of girls.  
  
"Die, Sailor Senshi!" It yelled in a garbled voice.  
  
"Whoa, it speaks," Phoebe muttered.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
A golden heart tore at the monster's "skin" leaving a huge gash in its side and causing it to yell out again.  
  
"What the crap are they?" Piper muttered to herself.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Yep, it will be continued! I promise!!! Later days!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this is a lame chapter. I just had to get the fight out of the way so I could get to where they actually meet each other. A more exciting chapter will be next! I promise!!  
  
I no own Sailor Moon or Charmed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^_^^^^^^^^^^^^_^^^^^^^^^^^^^_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_^^^^^^^^^^_^^^^^^^^  
"Eww, that thing is sick!" Sailor Moon jumped out of the way of a glob of goo flying towards her.  
  
"But it's still stronger than the last one," Mercury stated as she tried to stay out of the way while she typed on her mini computer.  
  
"Have you found its' weak spot yet?" Venus asked after she threw another Love and Beauty Shock.  
  
Mercury shook her head. "Nothing is coming up."  
  
Mars grunted in frustration. "Well, we need something. I'm tired of just shooting it with arrows and then dodging the nasty stuff that flies off of it."  
  
Mercury suddenly gave a gasp. "I've got it!" She shouted, causing the monster to pause in its' roaring and flinging of goo. "We need to get all the outer layer of goo off of him."  
  
"And how are we supposed to do that?" Jupiter asked. "Every time we hit it new goo grows back."  
  
"Can we please use a better word than 'goo'?" Mars asked as she pushed Sailor Moon out of the way of the monsters hand.  
  
Sailor Moon landed with a thud in front of one of the new people in the arcade. She looked up, having forgotten that they were there.  
  
The woman looked down. "We can help."  
  
Sailor Moon stood up and shook her head. "That's alright. We've got it. Besides, we fight to protect innocents."  
  
"Hey, that's what we do!" The one with red hair exclaimed.  
  
The one in front of Sailor Moon whipped around and glared at her. "Paige!"  
  
"What? They have already seen you do your trick! Why not use the other one and help out?"  
  
"What? This?" And with that, the woman threw up her hands. Sailor Moon turned around as the monster screamed in agony. One of it's arms was on the ground.  
  
"Ooo, very nice, Piper!" The other woman said; the one that hadn't been named yet.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened as an idea hit her. "Your name is Piper right?" She asked the one that had blown the monster's arm off. At the nod, Sailor Moon grinned. "Okay, are you the one that froze everyone before?" Again, Piper nodded, only this time a little reluctantly. Sailor Moon started to get excited. "Kawaii!!!!" She shouted. "Okay, I need you to freeze everything again, just not us this time."  
  
Piper looked over at her sisters and Leo, her eyebrows raised. Should she really trust this girl? Should she freeze everything again and see what happened? Leo shrugged and Phoebe and Paige just nodded. So, Piper did as she was told and threw up her hands, freezing everything in the arcade except for the girls fighting the monster.  
  
"What the hell?" Jupiter asked as everything stopped.  
  
Mercury frantically started typing again. "The reading is the same from before!"  
  
Sailor Moon ran up to the senshi. "I got her," she pointed at Piper, "to freeze the room. This will give us time to get the outer layer of.. um, nasty substance off the yoma!"  
  
The senshi just stared at their leader in shock.  
  
"Wow, great idea, Princess!" Mars shouted, patting Sailor Moon on the back.  
  
"Sounds logical to me," Mercury stated as she put up her computer.  
  
Venus looked over at the four people on the other side of the arcade. "Arigato," she said, grinning. "Wanna help?"  
  
Piper just raised an eyebrow while Paige laughed. "We'll just watch for right now," Phoebe said, smiling.  
  
"Suit yourself," Jupiter stated as she walked over to the monster.  
  
It took only around two minutes for the senshi to remove the outer layer. It was a messy job but they all knew it had to be done to kill the thing.  
  
"Okay, Piper," Sailor Moon said, stepping away from the now not as gooey monster. "Unfreeze everyone."  
  
"Demo," Piper started. "How will you kill it?"  
  
The senshi all grinned. "We have our ways," Sailor Moon said, winking. She pulled a wand of some kind out of nowhere. "Now, Piper!"  
  
Piper unfroze the arcade with a wave of her hand and Sailor Moon yelled "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy!"  
  
The monster turned around confused and then horrified to see the bright light about to engulf it. "Iiiiieeee!!!" And it was turned into a pile of dust.  
  
The other customers in the arcade slowly stood up and then started applauding. The senshi just smiled and ran out of the arcade. But before they left, Sailor Moon stopped in front of the three sisters and Leo.  
  
"Please meet us at the Hikawa Jinja in thirty minutes. There is much to be discussed."  
  
Piper just nodded and watched as Sailor Moon and the other senshi just jumped onto a nearby roof and seemed to vanish from sight.  
  
"Wow," was all Paige said.  
  
"What-" Leo began.  
  
"Those were the Sailor Senshi." Motoki walked up to them and looked out the door of the arcade. "They are the local heroes. They've been saving Japan from monsters and terrible evils since they were 14."  
  
"Wait, you know them?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh sure!" Motoki answered. "Of course, I just found out a few months ago who they really were but now I know."  
  
Leo blinked and looked back at Motoki. "Well, they said to meet them at Hikawa Jinja in thirty minutes."  
  
"Then I suggest you go." Motoki smirked. "Those girls can explain everything there. Just call me when you guys are finished." He gave Leo a piece of paper with his home number on it. "I have a feeling it will be a long time before you the get the chance to leave. It took them two days to make me fully understand everything." He winked and motioned to them. "But I have a feeling you four will be able to grasp it much faster."  
  
"Why?" Piper asked.  
  
Motoki's grin got even bigger. "Because you guys know about magic yourself."  
  
Phoebe gasped and felt her mouth drop open in shock. "How did you,"  
  
"Let's just say that my ability to sense these things has gotten really strong since I found out about the girls." He turned and started walking back to the counter. "I'll give you directions to the jinja. Then I suggest that you start on your way. You don't want to make the senshi angry." He laughed to himself as the four Americans scurried up to the counter. Those four were in for a treat. And what an adventure they were going to have.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Lookit!!!!! I'm back!!! And I actually got around to finishing this chapter!!! YAY!!! Anyway, thank you to all the reviewers and your comments. I hope you have stayed with the story even though I was gone for so long. But I am back now!!!  
  
Now, I don't own Sailor Moon or Charmed but I do own.....my clothes....and that's about it. So, don't sue me. Please!!!!! I beg of you!!!!!  
  
On with the story!!!!!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
For some reason, the taxi Leo had paid to wait for them had driven off, leaving their luggage on the sidewalk outside the arcade.  
  
"Well, damn," Piper muttered as they all walked out the automatic doors and leaving the zapping of the machines inside. "How do we get to this jinja thing now?"  
  
"Call another cab?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
"Or walk," Paige added.  
  
There was a long moment of silence then Leo stepped forward with his arm raised. "Taxi!!!"  
  
"How can you be so sure they are here to help?"  
  
Usagi shrugged then fixed Rei with a stare. "Have I ever been wrong about something I feel in my heart?"  
  
Rei sighed and shook her head. "Iie, Usagi-chan. I'm just worried. They aren't from here. I mean, we can all tell that. But they speak perfect Japanese without a hint of an accent."  
  
"Rei-chan's right, Usagi," Minako interjected. "We don't know enough about these women; where they're from and why they're here."  
  
"Demo,"  
  
"Look, Hime, we need to wait this out and see what happens."  
  
Usagi looked down at the floor of Rei's room. "Um,"  
  
"Oh gods!!!" Rei rolled her eyes and gave a huge sigh. "You've already asked them to come here, haven't you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Dammit!!!"  
  
"They helped us!"  
  
"So?" Rei walked closer to the blonde. "It could have been a ploy. All we know is what I have seen in the fire. And I have seen practically nothing; just that they are here."  
  
"Well it seems that my heart knows more than your fire!"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing at all. Just that we should do what my heart says! In every single battle we have fought my heart has saved us in the end."  
  
"But what have we had to go through until then? I have lost count of the number of times I have died!"  
  
"Well, that's your problem!!"  
  
"My problem!? How is this 'my problem'? You have died right along with me!"  
  
"Not every time!"  
  
"Most every time!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"Maybe!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No! You shut up!"  
  
"Not until you do!"  
  
"If you both don't shut up right now I am going to strangle you until you do!!" Ami was now standing beside the arguing friends, her face red and her eyes full of irritation.  
  
Usagi and Rei just stared at her, mouths agape and eyes wide.  
  
"Wow! Very nice, Ami-chan!" Makoto stated applauding Ami's outburst. Minako followed her lead and soon even Usagi and Rei were clapping for their usually quiet friend. Ami just blushed and sat back down.  
  
"Now, what were we saying?" she said. The others giggled like school girls.  
  
Usagi smiled and studied her friends. This is way she was so happy. She had friends that were like sisters to her. They were there through thick and thin. And she loved them no matter what.  
  
The Charmed Ones and their whitelighter got out of the taxi, luggage and all, and watched it drive away before turning back to the jinja.  
  
"That's a whole lotta stairs," Paige mumbled.  
  
"You're tellin' me," Piper said. "Well, let's start walking."  
  
"Wait, what?" Phoebe looked over at her older sister and frowned. "Walking? We have to walk up those stairs?"  
  
Piper blinked and nodded. "Um, hai. I mean, if we orbed up there it might freak them out or something."  
  
Phoebe stared at her, narrowed her eyes, and then mumbled, "I hate it when you're right."  
  
So, up they started, lugging their suitcases and carry on bags. About halfway up all four were huffing from lack of breath.  
  
"Leo," Piper said, stopping. "Orb up there and make sure no one is around then come back down. I can't walk another step."  
  
Leo didn't even hesitate. He was gone before she even finished her sentence.  
  
Phoebe smirked over at her older sister. "I knew you would break."  
  
Piper just rolled her eyes and tried to catch her breath.  
  
The white lights singling the return of her husband and whitelighter made Piper look away from her sister.  
  
"Well?" she asked when Leo was standing beside her.  
  
He grinned. "Let's orb away."  
  
It took all she could do not to jump up and down.  
  
Paige did let out a sigh of relief. "Finally." And with that said, she winked, picked up her luggage and disappeared in a swirl of white and blue lights.  
  
"No fair!" Phoebe muttered.  
  
"Don't worry," Leo said. "You've still got me."  
  
Rei suddenly gasped and looked up at her friends.  
  
"What's wrong, Rei?" Makoto asked her eyebrows raised in worry.  
  
"There's someone here."  
  
"Besides us?"  
  
"Hai, someone with a lot of magical energy."  
  
"They're here!" Usagi jumped up and ran out of the room, the other girls right behind her.  
  
"Gods, Usagi. Who?" Rei asked.  
  
"Those women and that man."  
  
By that time, they were all outside. And they got out there just as a swirl of blue lights appeared and a woman seemed to form out of them.  
  
When she saw them she blinked. "Whoa, um. hi."  
  
The Japanese girls and the red-haired foreigner just stared at each other until another swirl of blue lights made all of them look. And then there were two more women and a man standing there.  
  
"Man, that was much faster!" one of the women said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"I told you we should have done that to begin with," the other woman said. "I mean, if we have powers why not," she saw the other people standing there, "Use....them.." and she trailed off, glancing sideways at the other women.  
  
Usagi grinned and stepped forward. "That was cool!!!" She took one of Paige's bags out of the witch's hand and nodded. "Now that you're here, let's go to Rei-chan's room and talk."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Um, wait....what?" Piper asked. "Who---"  
  
Usagi giggled then bowed. "I am Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon. These are my friends and fellow scouts Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, and Aino Minako. We are the Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Okay, good!" Paige smiled. "Now that we know your names we can actually talk to you like normal people. I'm Paige Halliwell."  
  
"Piper."  
  
"Phoebe."  
  
"Leo. Piper's husband and the girls' whitelighter."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow. "Their what?"  
  
"We'll explain inside," Piper said quickly. "But first, we must agree not to tell a soul about any of this. Understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded, Usagi more enthusiastically than the others.  
  
"Come on; let's go into Rei's room!!!" Usagi said, skipping off with Paige's bag still in her hand.  
  
Rei just rolled her eyes and motioned for the others to follow. "You can put your stuff in one of the spare rooms."  
  
After a few minutes of everyone getting settled, Usagi started talking..more like rambling.  
  
"This is sooooooo cool!!! When you froze the place and everything and we fought the yoma and, well, the yoma have been getting harder to fight. It's scary actually. With Mamo-chan in America and the Starlights gone, we have practically no back-up. And the outers just kind of disappeared after Galaxia was defeated. I miss them all so much and then suddenly these new things started popping up everywhere and----"  
  
"Whoa, hold on Odango!" Rei put a hand over Usagi's mouth, silencing her. "Let's start off a little slower."  
  
Phoebe grinned at the two then frowned. "So, you fight those things often?"  
  
Minako nodded and grabbed one of Makoto's homemade cookies from the table in the middle of the room. "Hai, since we were fourteen. But they have gotten tougher and weirder looking lately."  
  
"They've always been weird anyway," Ami stated.  
  
The other scouts giggled.  
  
"And when Rei had that vision of you three women coming-" Minako started.  
  
"Wait!" Piper looked over at Rei. "You had a vision of us coming?"  
  
"Hai. I got my first one about a month ago. It was really blurry then but as time went on it got clearer."  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe and Phoebe looked back at her.  
  
"Okay, first off," Piper said. "We need to establish trust in the group. We are not here to do any of you harm. We came on orders from... higher beings....to help you. And that's what we do, help people."  
  
Usagi smiled. "We do, too. In fact, we have saved the world numerous times."  
  
"And died in the process," Rei muttered.  
  
The Halliwells and Leo glanced at each other at that statement.  
  
"We need to know the history of your.... powers and then we will tell you ours," Leo said. "I'm 'dying' to know."  
  
Piper snickered at that then nodded. "Hai, let's discuss what you do and how you do it."  
  
Usagi looked at Rei, then at each of the other scouts in turn. And they all nodded. "Right," she said. "We will tell you all. But you must listen closely. This may take a while."  
  
To be continued....  
  
And since it will take a while, I decided to stop the chapter there. Giving the history of the scouts AND the Charmed ones is going to take some typing. And just for the record, I would like to know how many of you reading this are Charmed fans, Sailor Moon fans, or both. Just to see. I thought it'd be cool to know. Anyway, I'll go now! Ja!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here it is! Chapter 6!!!! Just a little side note, I changed the history of the scouts just a tad. I took Serenity's death from the manga because it's sadder but I added a bit of my own. It's just that both the manga and the anime don't really give much info about the Silver Millennium.  
  
Personal notes:  
  
mae- Look! I updated! About the outers and Mamoru.. I don't know if I am going to include them yet. But they may show up just for you ^_~ Hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
Alanna Copper- I absolutely love your name!!! The Lioness books and the Immortals series have to be my fave books of all time!!! And again, maybe the outers will make an appearance.  
  
To everyone else who reviewed THANK YOU!!!! Y'all are the best!!!  
  
I no own Sailor Moon or Charmed.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ (I just love that)  
  
"Well," Usagi started. "It all started over 1,000 years ago."  
  
"Over a thousand years ago?" Paige muttered. "And we thought our legacy was old!"  
  
Piper and Phoebe smiled then turned back to the blonde, who grinned and then continued.  
  
"See, back then my mother ruled over the universe as Queen Serenity of the White Moon. That was a period of peace over all the planets. Anyway, after I was born, the princesses of each planet came to the moon to be my guardians."  
  
"Whoa, wait.." Piper sighed. "You are from the Moon?"  
  
Usagi nodded and pointed to Minako. "Minako is the princess of Venus, Rei, the princess of Mars, Makoto, the princess of Jupiter, and Ami, the princess of Mercury."  
  
"So you guys are over a thousand years old?" Phoebe asked softly.  
  
"Not exactly," Usagi said. "See, when I was fourteen back then our kingdom was attacked by an evil force..."  
  
She was interrupted by another voice in the doorway. "Why don't you just show them, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at the newcomer. The Halliwells gasped in shock and Leo just blinked. The only thing in the door was a solid black cat beside a solid white cat.  
  
"Oh! I didn't think about that!" Usagi grinned. "I just got this power a few weeks ago. So, it's still new to me."  
  
The cats walked in and stopped in front of the three witches and Leo. The black one spoke first. "I am Luna, the princess's advisor and this is Artemis, the advisor of Minako and the other scouts."  
  
Piper opened her mouth as if to speak but then closed it. She had seen plenty of weird stuff today; this just added to the pile.  
  
But Phoebe had plenty to say. "Why can you talk and advise them but our cat, Kit, couldn't talk and tell us what was going on in our screwed up lives?"  
  
"Well," Artemis said. "She isn't from the moon, is she?"  
  
Luna sighed and shook her head. She turned back to Usagi and nodded. "Usagi- chan, show them the past. That will be so much easier."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Don't freak out, okay. You'll be surrounded by light and then you'll be in the past. But you will only be viewing it. You can't talk to anyone and no one will be able to see you."  
  
"Cool!" Phoebe said. "What a power!"  
  
"We didn't always have such great powers," Minako said. "Usagi just got this power after we defeated our last enemy. The four of us also got a cool new power as well."  
  
"Okay, enough talk," Rei said. "I want to be finished with this by dinner."  
  
Everyone grinned then Usagi closed her eyes.  
  
Piper didn't really understand what was happening but she knew she was being surrounded by a bright (really bright) light. 'I should keep my eyes open,' she thought but her eyes seemed to work on their own and closed, blocking out the light as best they could. And when they opened, she was in a huge hall with Phoebe, Paige, and Leo beside her.  
  
"Are we-" Paige began.  
  
"In the past?" Phoebe finished for her.  
  
"Give that back, Rei!!"  
  
The four Americans turned and saw a small version of Usagi running after a small version of Rei. Usagi was in a nice little dress while Rei was in her scout uniform.  
  
"I guess we are," Piper whispered.  
  
The two little girls ran past them, Usagi still yelling at Rei. But they were stopped by a beautiful woman who resembled Usagi as she rounded the corner in front of them.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, you two?" the woman asked quietly.  
  
Usagi ran up to her, passing the stilled Rei. "Mama, Rei took my crayon!"  
  
"So, that's the queen," Leo muttered.  
  
The queen looked at Rei, who was looking at the floor. "Rei, is this true?"  
  
There was a pause and then Rei finally answered. "Hai, your Majesty."  
  
The queen smiled and patted Usagi on the back. "Serenity, Rei, you girls go back to the playroom. And no more fighting."  
  
"Serenity?" Piper asked.  
  
"Must have been her name back then," Leo stated.  
  
"But why is Rei's name still the same?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "I guess we'll have to ask when we get back."  
  
"How old do you think they are here?" Paige asked.  
  
There was a small pause. "I'm guessing around five or six," Piper answered.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and the three witches and one whitelighter were engulfed by white lights again. When it faded away they were in a small classroom with what looked like nine year old versions of the senshi and the princess. There was a small man in front of them, obviously teaching.  
  
"So, after the reign of King Smalton of Pluto," the teacher was saying.  
  
The young girls all had different expressions on their faces. Ami was listening diligently, Makoto was just staring at the teacher with a glazed look in her eyes, Minako was drawing small hearts all over the table she was sitting at, Serenity had her head in her arms sleeping soundly, and Rei was poking her with her pencil.  
  
"School," Phoebe whispered. "It never changes, even after 1,000 years."  
  
Serenity suddenly woke up with a shriek and glared over at Rei. "Rei, you meanie!"  
  
The teacher stopped and the other girls looked over at the two. Minako started giggling, Makoto grinned, and Ami just shook her head.  
  
"Princess, Rei?" The teacher crossed his arms. "What is the problem?"  
  
"Rei was poking me!"  
  
"Serenity was sleeping and I was trying to wake her up without her getting in trouble!" The small Rei sniffed. "But a lot of good that did."  
  
Serenity pouted. "Well, you could have just shaken me awake!"  
  
Rei snorted in laughter. "That wouldn't have helped at all!!!"  
  
The other three scouts started laughing out loud, causing the teacher to sigh. Shaking his head he said, "Class is dismissed for the day. We weren't getting anywhere anyway."  
  
The laughing stopped, along with the arguing, and everyone scrambled out, talking and giggling.  
  
As the girls passed the four viewers, Serenity glared at Rei and said, "You just can't seem to pick on me enough can you?"  
  
And then, the light surrounded them again but when it faded this time, they were in a huge ballroom with people everywhere.  
  
"Whoa, I want a dress like that!" Paige said in awe, pointing at a woman dancing close to them.  
  
At that moment, the ballroom started to shake and everyone started screaming.  
  
"The palace is under attack!" A passing noble yelled. "The Negaverse has finally come!"  
  
The queen stood up from her throne and seemed to be looking for someone. The four Americans watched her face go from searching to frantic. One of the senshi ran up to her. It was Venus.  
  
"Majesty," the senshi said. "We cannot find Serenity anywhere. Mars said she saw her with some man an hour ago but she hasn't been seen since."  
  
The queen gasped and looked out of a window. "Endymion," was all she said. Then she turned back to Venus. "Gather the other senshi. We may die tonight but we will not go down without a fight."  
  
Venus' face seemed to go through a full range of emotions until she finally nodded. "Hai, Majesty. We will protect your daughter with everything we have." And she ran off and was joined by Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury at the door.  
  
The ballroom was deserted except for the queen and the four invisible people. The queen sighed and sat back down on the throne. For a moment, it looked like she was about to break down and start crying but she suddenly stood up and held her head high. "You will get out of this, my daughter. And you will someday be queen."  
  
She walked out. And with a flash of light, the four were transported to the battlefield. In front of them were the four senshi, fighting not only for their lives but also for the life of their princess and best friend. But one by one they went down and with their dying breath they whispered "For you, Serenity."  
  
Another flash and the group was behind Serenity and some black haired man. And in front of the couple was a hideous red-haired woman seemingly floating in mid-air.  
  
"The line of the White Moon royalty dies today!" The woman said.  
  
"You will have to get through me first, Beryl!" the man said, stepping in front of the princess.  
  
"No, Endy," Serenity said.  
  
Endymion looked back at her. "Serenity, I love you so much. And I will find you. Don't forget me."  
  
That's when Beryl shot him with her dark energy. He gasped and fell to the ground. Serenity fell to her knees beside him, sobbing. "No, Endymion. No! You can't leave me!" She continued to sob into his chest until Beryl started laughing.  
  
"Aww, the poor princess is left alone with no one to protect her."  
  
Serenity looked up, her face streaked with tears and glared at the woman. "You haven't won yet, Beryl. My mother will defeat you and you will pay for what you have done!" The young girl then drew her love's sword from his side and stabbed herself in the chest. She was dead before she hit the ground.  
  
Piper gasped in shock and felt tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my God!" Phoebe said.  
  
Paige and Leo just stared at the scene before them.  
  
"She was right, Beryl." Everyone, including Beryl, looked toward the voice. Queen Serenity was standing there with what looked like a crystal in her hands. "I may not be able to kill you here but I can seal you away." She held up the crystal. "I hope I never see you again, Beryl. You are more than evil and you will most definitely pay for what you have done."  
  
Beryl screamed at the top of her lungs and all the beings fighting for her stopped and screamed as well. They were engulfed in a bright light, sealed in tiny bubbles and suddenly shot into space, their screams dying out.  
  
The queen collapsed after they were gone. The four ran up to her, forgetting for a second that they couldn't be seen. But two cats reached her first.  
  
"Majesty," Luna whispered. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I am about to die, Luna. But not before I do one more thing."  
  
Artemis cocked his head to one side. "What is that, my queen?"  
  
"Send my daughter, her scouts and friends, and her love to the future where they will lead a normal life until they are needed to protect the world."  
  
The two cats gasped. "But that will surely kill you!" Luna exclaimed.  
  
The queen smiled sadly. "Yes, but Serenity will live on. She will one day be queen and that is enough to make me happy." She held up the crystal again. "And you two will be with them. Make me proud and be happy."  
  
The two cats were engulfed with the light and soon, every single body on the Moon floor was floating up into the air along with the cats. They soon disappeared as well, leaving the queen alone.  
  
"Farewell, my daughter." She closed her eyes. "I love you." And then, she was dead.  
  
The four viewers didn't have much time to grieve because they were surrounded with the light again. But this time, when they opened their eyes they were standing in Rei's room with the girls talking and eating cookies. When the four appeared, everyone looked up and all smiled.  
  
"How was it?" Makoto asked.  
  
No one answered for a while. Then Piper started crying, followed by Phoebe and then Paige. Leo just gathered his wife into his arms and the other two clung to them as well.  
  
"Oh." Usagi grimaced. "I forgot to warn you about that."  
  
"What," Piper said between tears. "That you all died a horrible death?"  
  
"Yeah but we came back!" Minako said.  
  
"But still," Paige began.  
  
"Hey, look on the bright side," Rei said. "We're all still healthy girls. And we have died a few times. We can handle death..unless Usagi can't bring us back."  
  
Everyone started laughing, the three sisters louder than anyone else. Even though they really didn't understand the comment, it did make them feel better.  
  
After a few minutes of laughter and small talk, Piper finally spoke up. "Well, now that we know the details of your history, it's our turn. Unfortunately, we don't have anything like that.."  
  
"Oooo, wait!!" Paige exclaimed. "Yeah, we do!"  
  
To be continued.....  
  
And there it is!! Love it, hate it. what??? Review!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here it is; Chapter 7. I really dreaded writing this chapter because I knew it was going to be long. But since it is over and done, I am quite proud of it. I didn't add everything to the Halliwell's past. But remember, everything still happened. The senshi just aren't seeing it all.  
  
No own Charmed or Sailor Moon.  
  
mae: I actually did think long and hard about showing the Charmed Ones the recent past of the senshi but decided against it. I decided to add it in at a later time. And the whole Phoebe/Cole relationship isn't really going to exist. I know, I know.it would be nice to have them together in this but I can't really write about their relationship as well as I can Piper and Leo's. But please don't stop reading because of that! Besides, there won't be much time for romance once the REAL action starts!!!! *evil laughter*  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Rorybabe. She encourages me through everything and bugs my about updating. She's a sweetie and my other little sister...even if she isn't a witch! ^_^ And remember, hon, Leo will take you orbing whenever you feel like it. Love ya!  
  
Thanks to everyone else for reviewing! I really love all of you! Your reviews really make my day!!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
After Paige's comment about the Charmed Ones having something like what Usagi just did, everyone got quiet; really quiet.  
  
"Um, Paige, honey, we don't have powers like that," Piper said looking at Paige with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Well, duh! I know that!" Paige snorted in laughter. "Too bad, right? What a cool power!!"  
  
Silence once more; everyone looking at the youngest Halliwell sister.  
  
Paige cleared her throat. "Yeah, um, anyway." She looked at Piper and Phoebe who were trying hard not to laugh. She glared at them then continued. "We *are* witches!! I mean, come on! We have the Book of Shadows!"  
  
"Yeah, at home!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Which is just an orb away!"  
  
"Hush, you two!" Piper cut off the bickering. "Paige is right. Leo can orb to the Manor, get the Book of Shadows and orb back here. While he does that, I think we should talk to our friends here."  
  
The sisters looked at the senshi and the two cats that were eyeing them. Leo nodded and was gone a swirl of lights. Silence reigned over the room again. Piper noted to herself that silence seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
Minako was the first to speak. "You guys are...witches?"  
  
The three nodded slowly.  
  
"But," Makoto said. "Where are the pointy hats and crooked noses? And what about the flying on brooms thing?! And none of you are green!"  
  
Piper shot a look at Phoebe, who just grinned sheepishly.  
  
"That's just rumors," Paige said, grinning at Phoebe.  
  
"Back."  
  
Everyone looked to Piper's right and saw Leo standing there with a heavy book in his arms. "I got it," was all he said, putting the book in front of his wife.  
  
Piper nodded and pushed the book over to Phoebe. "Okay, Phoebe. You do the lookin', we'll do the splainin'."  
  
Paige giggled at the reference to the TV show "I Love Lucy" then grew serious. "Basically, we're three sisters who are witches that save innocents from demons and junk."  
  
"Do you say spells all the time?" Ami asked.  
  
Piper shook her head. "Not every time. But we do most of the time. To really kill or vanquish a demon we have to do a vanquishing spell. But if the demon is a lower level one, I can just blow it up."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Found something!"  
  
Everyone looked at Phoebe, who was proudly pointing to a page in the book.  
  
Paige and Piper scooted over to her and looked at the page.  
  
"To View the Past," Phoebe read. "All it says is to say the spell, inserting the number of people," she looked at Luna and Artemis. "Or creatures into the spell and they will see the past of the people saying the spell. No one will be able to see them or hear them. So it works just like Usagi's spell."  
  
Usagi's mouth dropped open. "And that will work?"  
  
"Why not?" Paige asked, smiling. "We've done stuff like this so many times that it's become second nature to us."  
  
"As well it should be," Leo said. "You've had it in you your entire lives."  
  
Piper smiled at her husband then looked back at the senshi and their cats. "Okay, everyone get together. Let's get this started."  
  
Minako picked up Artemis and Usagi picked up Luna as they grouped together in the middle of the room. Usagi looked over at Rei, who gave a small smile. Smiling back, the Moon Princess nodded to the three witches in front of them.  
  
"Spell away," she said with as much confidence as she could muster.  
  
"All right. Let's start." Piper, Paige, and Phoebe clasped hands and started the spell.  
  
*"The present is the here and now  
  
Just as it all should be.  
  
But these seven who stand here  
  
The past they want to see.  
  
Send them on our path of life  
  
Through the good and through the bad.  
  
Let them see what we have seen  
  
No matter how terrible or sad."*  
  
The senshi disappeared in a swirl of small white lights. Usagi closed her eyes and opened them only when she heard Rei gasp. When she opened them, she and her friends were in a room that was bathed in sunlight.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"Prue! Piper!" An older woman walked in the room, clearly looking for someone. "Girls! It's time to leave!"  
  
"Coming, Grams!"  
  
The senshi turned to the small voice and watched as two young girls ran toward the older woman. The oldest one was no more than five and the other one was around three.  
  
"Where we gowing, Gwams?" the younger one asked.  
  
Grams smiled and patted her on the head. "Where ARE we going, Piper dear."  
  
The senshi all gasped as one.  
  
"Aww!" Usagi said. "She's so cute!"  
  
"Who's the other one?" Makoto asked.  
  
At the shrug from the others, Makoto looked back at the scene in front of her.  
  
Piper was smiling and jumping up and down while the older girl was just standing there grinning.  
  
"We have a baby sister!" Piper was saying over and over again.  
  
Grams smiled and picked Piper up. "Prue, go and get your coats and we'll go to the hospital to see your mommy and baby sister, Phoebe."  
  
The one Grams called Prue ran out of the room and returned with two small coats. "Here, Grams. Let's go!"  
  
As the three walked out the senshi were covered in white lights again and they appeared again in another room of the house; the kitchen.  
  
The three girls were sitting at the table, just older. Prue looked seven, Piper, five and the little one in the booster seat that had to be Phoebe was two.  
  
They were all eating spaghetti; or in Phoebe's case, trying to. A pretty woman walked in and picked Phoebe up.  
  
"Girls, I've got to go out for just a second. I'll be right back. Grams will be home soon so I don't want you to leave the house, okay?"  
  
"'Tay, Mommy," Piper said, not looking up from her plate as she tried to scoop some noodles onto her fork.  
  
"Prue, watch them for me, okay big girl."  
  
"I will Mommy." Prue jumped up and hugged her. "I love you!"  
  
"I love you, too. Piper?"  
  
Piper looked up, grinned, and ran over to her, hugging her. "Bye, Mommy. Be home in time to tuck me in!"  
  
"I will, honey. I love all of you." She put Phoebe back in her chair and left, glancing back one last time before she closed the front door.  
  
Nothing happened for around ten minutes. Usagi was starting to wonder if the spell had messed up or something. 'Are we going to be stuck like this forever?' she thought.  
  
But the opening of the front door interrupted her thoughts. Grams ran into the kitchen, looking around.  
  
"Hi, Gwams!" Phoebe said, flinging her fork up and slinging spaghetti on the walls.  
  
"Prue, dear, where is your mother?" Grams asked, not even looking at the other girls.  
  
"She went out just a few minutes ago. She said she had to do something. She didn't say what."  
  
Grams gasped and ran out of the room. "Patty! Patty! Where are you? Are you here?"  
  
The young girls watched all this with wide eyes.  
  
"Prue, what's wrong with Grams?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue shrugged. "I dunno. She looks upset."  
  
"Was Mommy bad?" Phoebe asked softly.  
  
"No, honey," Prue said, sounding very mature for her age. "Mommy is fine."  
  
"Girls," Grams was back in the kitchen. "Stay here. I've got to go find your mommy."  
  
The senshi were engulfed in the white lights again as Grams left the girls in the kitchen. The next scene was a sad one; that much was obvious from the start. Grams was at the kitchen table, crying and wearing a black dress.  
  
"Oh no," Ami said softly.  
  
"Grams!" Little Piper ran into the kitchen. She was also in a black dress. "Where's Mommy, Grams?" She climbed onto her grandmother's lap. "Why isn't Mommy here?"  
  
Grams sniffed and pulled Piper closer. "Your Mommy is gone, dear heart."  
  
"When will she be back?"  
  
"She will never be back."  
  
"But-"  
  
A man walked into the kitchen and picked Piper off Grams' lap. "Piper, Mommy is dead. She is never coming back."  
  
Piper just stared at the man. "But, why, Daddy? Why did she die?"  
  
The man hugged her. "I don't know, honey. I don't know."  
  
White lights again. And the senshi were still in the kitchen but the girls were older again. Pure looked to be 10. She was sitting at the table, reading a book while she ate some cereal. An eight year old Piper ran in with Phoebe behind her.  
  
"Grams is taking us to the fair!" Piper said.  
  
Prue looked up, excitement clearly on her face. "Really?"  
  
Phoebe nodded and skipped over to her oldest sister. "Yeah, and we get to stay all day and eat cotton candy!"  
  
Prue jumped up. "Let's go! The fair is the best place for cotton candy."  
  
Time jumped forward again and the senshi were at the foot of the stairs. Piper was kneeling over a fallen Grams. The girl, no young woman, looked to be around 25.  
  
"Grams?" Piper's hands were shaking. "Grams!?" She sniffed and grabbed her grandmother's hand. "Prue! Phoebe!"  
  
Running was heard and Prue and Phoebe, both much older than on the last scene, ran in.  
  
"Oh my God!" Prue yelled. "Phoebe, call 911!" She knelt beside Piper. "Grams? Grams, wake up!"  
  
More white lights and the senshi saw Piper sitting on the stairs, crying into her hands. Prue was beside her, trying to console her younger sister.  
  
"It was a beautiful service, Piper. Grams would have loved it."  
  
"Yeah," Piper sniffed. "But what now, Prue? Grams is the one that held us together. Now she isn't here and we are left alone!"  
  
Prue put an arm around her sister's shoulders and hugged her. "We'll work it out, honey. I promise."  
  
When time jumped again the senshi were in a room they hadn't been in before; the attic. Phoebe was in the middle of the room, reading from the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Bring your powers to we sisters three. We want the power. Give us the power!"  
  
Right as she finished sparkles swirled around her like a tornado. She stood there, clutching the book to her chest, eyes wide. "Oh, my gosh. What have I done?"  
  
The next scene was confusing at first. The sisters were older, but not by much, and were fighting something that resembled a yoma that the senshi would fight but it seemed..really dangerous.  
  
Prue squinted her eyes and the thing flew back and hit a wall, cracking it. It scrambled up and started toward the sisters again.  
  
"Freeze it, Piper!" Prue yelled.  
  
Piper threw up her hands and froze the thing. Phoebe gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, that gives us some time."  
  
"But not much," Piper said. "I still don't have enough control over my power."  
  
Prue grunted. "If only you saw more in your premonition, Phoebe. We need to get a handle on these powers fast."  
  
Another swirl of lights and the senshi were in the same place but this time, Prue and Piper were on the floor, bleeding. Suddenly, Leo appeared and put his hands over Piper, healing her. But when he turned to do the same thing to Prue, nothing happened.  
  
"Leo?" Piper whispered. "Why isn't anything happening? What's going on?"  
  
Leo just stayed there, looking stunned. "I can't heal her, Piper. She's...dead."  
  
Usagi gasped and felt tears well up in her eyes. That explained why they hadn't met Prue.  
  
Another swirl and Piper and Phoebe were standing in the foyer with Paige, who had brown hair, in front of them.  
  
"So, according to our mom," Phoebe was saying. "She had an affair with her whitelighter, had you, knew she did wrong, and took you to the church where you were adopted."  
  
"Whitelighter?" Paige just stared at them. "I have no idea what you are talking about. One day I'm a normal person with a normal job and the next, I'm a witch with two long lost sisters?"  
  
The scene faded and the senshi were back in Rei's room. In front of them, Piper's head was in Leo's lap and she was obviously asleep. Phoebe was curled into a ball at Piper's side, slightly snoring, and Paige was on the other side of Piper, her head on her oldest sister's stomach. And Leo had his head resting on the wall behind him, his mouth open as he slept soundly.  
  
The senshi and the two cats just looked over the four Americans.  
  
"They've had a rough life, haven't they?" Minako whispered.  
  
The other senshi nodded.  
  
"We'll finish this discussion tomorrow. They've also had a long day. Let's let them sleep."  
  
To be continued..  
  
If anyone caught the "rumor thing about witches" that the sisters were talking about. kudos to you! I just thought I'd add that in there. ^_~  
  
Also, if any one can find the "Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail" quote I will dedicate the next chapter to you. Look carefully, it's hard to find.. And it's tricky.but after I typed it I kept saying it over and over again. *hint* It's near the beginning before the sisters are grown.. 


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here's Chapter 8. It's shorter than the last two because it's just getting the info out of the way. More to come later!!!  
  
I no own Sailor Moon or Charmed.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
A small demon cowered in front of the unseen voice. "I am so sorry, sir but it is what I have seen."  
  
A sigh could be heard from the shadows. "Fine, Lexor. Go back to Chaos and tell him what you have told me. Then return to me at once!"  
  
The demon bowed and backed out of the room, shaking and sweating.  
  
After the demon left, the one he was talking to stepped out of the shadows. "Mortaguy! Come here!"  
  
A tall, hairy demon with spikes protruding from his back stepped into the room and bowed. "Yes, my liege?"  
  
The hooded figure drew a thin hand out from under his cloak. "Go to Tokyo. There are rumors that the Charmed Ones are there with the Senshi of the White Moon."  
  
"Are these rumors true?"  
  
"That is why you are going; to find out." The hooded figure made a motion with his hand, signaling Mortaguy's dismissal. "Now, leave at once. One of Chaos' lackeys will help you."  
  
The demon sighed. "Must I fight with one of them?"  
  
"Yes, you must. They know the senshi's moves and we know the Charmed One's powers. Just watch it. Don't let this 'yoma' stab you in the back. Now, leave. I have much to do."  
  
Mortaguy bowed then left, muttering under his breath. "Stupid yoma. They never think during a battle." He shimmered out, appearing in another room. This one was just as dimly lit but not as foreboding.  
  
A slimy monster halted Mortaguy by stepping in front of him. "What do you want, demon?"  
  
"I am here to see Chaos. I've been sent by The Source."  
  
The monster, or yoma in Japan, glanced over the demon then finally stepped aside. "Go on, demon. But be respectful."  
  
"That's easy," Mortaguy muttered as he walked into the next room. "I just won't act like you."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Piper sat up with a gasp, which caused Paige to fall to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Ow!" Paige sat up, rubbing her head.  
  
Her exclamation woke up Phoebe and Leo.  
  
"What's going on?" Leo asked, rubbing his eyes. "What's with all the commotion?"  
  
"Piper woke up and forgot I was using her stomach as a pillow."  
  
Piper grimaced as she stood up. "Sorry, Paige but I heard something."  
  
Phoebe sat up and eyed her sister. "Like what?"  
  
A scream sounded outside. Piper ran to the door of the room. "Like that!" She said, opening the door to Rei's room. And right as the door was open, a fireball bigger than Piper's head flew into her and threw her across the room and into the wall.  
  
"Piper!" Paige yelled running to her sister's fallen form.  
  
Leo ran up beside her and knelt down. "Paige, Phoebe, you two go see what's going on. I'll help Piper and we'll be there in a few."  
  
The two nodded and ran out only to see a monster that resembled a huge, mutant chipmunk with a demon with spikes coming from its back beside it.  
  
"Okay, that's a demon," Phoebe said pointing at the smaller thing. "But *that*," she pointed at the mutant chipmunk, "Is no demon!"  
  
And she was very right. The chipmunk was huge with patches of fur missing, revealing its pink skin. The thing's teeth were very sharp, as in razor sharp.  
  
"Are they always that ugly?" Paige asked.  
  
"Usually," Sailor Moon said, showing up beside them. She smiled then frowned when Sailor Mars shouted at her to hurry up. "Would you two mind?" She nodded to the demon who was randomly throwing fireballs at the senshi.  
  
"Now, that we can handle," Phoebe said pulling Paige with her toward the demon.  
  
"Hey, Spikey!!" Paige yelled, getting the demons attention.  
  
The demon smirked. "So, the rumors are true. The Charmed Ones are in Tokyo."  
  
"Damn right!" Piper stepped up beside her sisters, hands on hips. "And if that was your fireball that threw me across the room, you're gonna regret coming to Tokyo for a visit!"  
  
Phoebe took that as her cue and kicked the demon in the stomach, sending him flying back. He flew into a tree and slumped to the ground with a groan.  
  
"Wow," Paige said. "What a kick!"  
  
Phoebe just grinned as Piper threw up her hands to blow the demon up. But the demon shimmered out saying, "I will be back, witch. You have not seen the last of me." And he and the yoma were gone.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Why did you leave the fight?!"  
  
Mortaguy glared at the shadow in front of him. The thing had no permanent shape but was obviously very powerful if the Source was willing to team up with it.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"We were just there to see if the rumors were true. And they are. No point in losing a fighter or getting myself weakened just trying to kill them without a plan!" Mortaguy didn't like this Chaos thing. He would sometimes be a hooded man then a tall woman with wild hair and at other times a huge force with only eyes and a mouth. The demon didn't trust him. Chaos seemed too powerful.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Where did they go?" Sailor Venus asked, stopping her attack.  
  
Piper groaned. "They shimmered out."  
  
"Shimmered?" Sailor Mercury asked as the senshi and the Halliwells walked back to Rei's room.  
  
"The guy with the spikes was a demon," Phoebe stated. "But what was that other.." She paused. "Thing?"  
  
"That," Sailor Moon said right before she de-transformed. "Was a yoma. And a very ugly one at that."  
  
"And it seemed stronger than the one at the arcade," Makoto added. "It's a good thing we didn't have to kill it right then."  
  
"But why didn't we?" Rei said, sitting on the bed next to Luna. "Yoma never leave a fight. Unless-"  
  
"Unless, they are planning something big," Usagi finished for her. "This isn't good."  
  
Phoebe spoke up from her place on the floor. "But what can we do? We know nothing about who they are reporting to."  
  
"I think we have an idea," Leo said. "That demon knew about you." He pointed to the sisters. "He must be working for The Source."  
  
Minako blinked. "The source of what?"  
  
"All evil," the three witches replied at once.  
  
"Gods," Rei whispered. "That's a pretty big source!"  
  
Nervous giggling went up around the room then Usagi piped up.  
  
"But what about the yoma?" she asked. "We got rid of Chaos, so who is behind these attacks?"  
  
Ami shook her head and pulled out her mini computer. "I managed to get a reading of the yoma and it came out the same as the yoma we fought before and during our battles with Galaxia. We may not have finished off Chaos as we thought."  
  
"Damn!" Makoto shouted.  
  
"But how can we know for sure?" Paige asked.  
  
"We can send a group down to the underworld." Piper suggested tentatively.  
  
The senshi gave her confused looks and Phoebe, Paige, and Leo gave her shocked and worried looks.  
  
"Is that such a good idea, sweetie?" Leo asked.  
  
"It's a terrible idea," Piper said. "But what other choice is there?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
What other choice, indeed. I have no idea. I'm just writing this as I go. Hopefully, it's okay and everyone is enjoying it! See ya on the flip side!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Well, Chapter 9 to Charmed Senshi. I know it's been a long time coming but it's finally here. And I think a part of this will make some of you happy!!! Enjoy and remember...I don't own Charmed or Sailor Moon.  
  
*************  
  
"Wait," Paige said, standing up. "You want some of us to go down to the underworld just to find out what the Source and Chaos are planning? Can't we do that just fine up here?"  
  
Piper shook her head. "I don't want to do it either, Paige. But what other choice is there? The Elders sent us here to help and that's I intend to do, help."  
  
Ami cleared her throat. "Is the underworld where these demons come from?"  
  
"Hai, and that is where the Source resides," Leo said. "It's a dangerous place and there is no telling what can go wrong."  
  
Piper sighed. "Listen, I'll go down there, someone that can orb and heal will go with me and then one of the senshi will go as well. The rest will stay up here."  
  
"But we can't contact you when you're down there," Phoebe said. She looked Piper in the eye. "You could get really hurt or get separated from the group and then where would you be?"  
  
"Up the ocean without a watermelon," Minako said.  
  
Silence while everyone just looked at the blonde who was grinning triumphantly.  
  
Ami sighed and put a hand on Minako's shoulder. "That's not how it goes, Mina-chan."  
  
Minako rolled her eyes. "Yes it is, Ami-chan. I read that somewhere."  
  
Again....silence. Then Rei cleared her throat.  
  
"Okay, um...we know Piper's going but who else?"  
  
Paige looked over at Leo then shrugged. "I'll go. I can't heal as well as Leo but I can orb. Leo can stay up here with Phoebe."  
  
Leo nodded. "That's fine. If I went down there with Piper I would probably be in the way trying to talk her out of whatever she has planned."  
  
Piper grinned and kissed his cheek. "Good thinking, hot stuff."  
  
Giggles went up around the room. Usagi sighed, wishing Mamoru was back home in Japan and not so far away in America.  
  
"Now," Piper said. "Which senshi?"  
  
The senshi all looked at one another.  
  
"Well, Usagi should stay here," Rei started.  
  
"Why?" Usagi exclaimed. "I am the most powerful."  
  
"But you are the princess and you have the crystal. If Chaos is really down there then he will want you more than anything," Ami stated.  
  
Nods from the others made Usagi understand, but that still left the question unanswered.  
  
"Then who-?" Usagi said.  
  
"I'll go," Ami spoke up. "I have the new power of mine to make me and others invisible. If we are really just going down there to see what's going on then we won't need a very strong fighter. I can take notes on the Mercury computer and keep us out of sight."  
  
"Ami-chan, you can't!" Makoto said. "Your powers wouldn't be able to help anyone for long!"  
  
Ami raised an eyebrow at her brunette friend. "Thanks a lot, Mako-chan!"  
  
Makoto waved a hand in front of her. "No, I didn't mean it like that!!"  
  
Ami giggled. "I know, Mako-chan."  
  
Piper stood up. "Then it's settled. We should leave as soon as possible."  
  
Rei looked at the clock in her room. "It's kind of late now. Why don't we do this tomorrow morning?"  
  
"That's fine," Piper said. "We need to go to Motoki's place. He's letting us stay with him and his wife while we are here."  
  
"But what if we need to get in touch with you really quick?" Usagi asked. "What if a demon attacks late at night?"  
  
Luna stood up and walked over to the Charmed Ones and Leo. "I think I have a few extra communicators that you can use." She did a flip in the air and four wrist communicators fell to the floor. "This will get you in touch with all the senshi. They are models from a while ago but they will have to do. It's much quicker and safer than a phone."  
  
"Cool!" Paige said as she put the communicator on her wrist. "It's like a 007 gadget!"  
  
The others laughed. They knew this was going to be tedious and dangerous work, but if it meant saving the world yet again....then so be it.  
  
*************  
  
Mamoru sat up with a gasp. That dream again! But this time is was even clearer than the other times.  
  
He swung his feet over to the side of the bed and put his head in his hands. He hated being away from Usagi for so long. His boss in Japan had told him of a great business conference in New York and he knew he had to take it. This conference would help his career and put him on the good side with his boss. But it was two months long. A whole two months away from his beloved Usako and his friends.  
  
And lately, horribly vivid dreams of the senshi in battle had been plaguing his nights. A night didn't go by without him waking up in a sweat in the middle of the night. And in every dream, there were three women he didn't know helping the senshi.  
  
Mamoru stood up and shuffled to the bathroom. His boss had given him the number of a company that rented houses out to visiting business men for a few months. And thank Kami his boss had paid for the rent as well. So Mamoru had his own house just outside of New York City with a kitchen, a den, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Just enough for him to get by on.  
  
He switched on the bathroom light and leaned over the sink, still shaking from the dream. Seeing Usagi hurt just killed him. And he was so far away! He felt so helpless.  
  
Splashing some water on his face, he looked up at the mirror. He looked rough. His hair was going everywhere and his eyes had huge bags under them.  
  
"What do these dreams mean?" He thought out loud. "Surely if the senshi were in danger they would have contacted me by now."  
  
The ringing of the phone snapped him out of his thoughts. As he ran to answer it he glanced at the clock. '2:00 a.m.! Who would be calling at this hour?' He stopped, the phone still ringing. "Oh gods! Usako!!!!"  
  
He quickly answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Mamoru-san?"  
  
"Hai," he said in Japanese. "Who is this?"  
  
"Michiru."  
  
Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Michiru?"  
  
"Listen, Mamoru-san. I know we never got along that well and I never really got to know you but Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, and I have been feeling.." She paused. "Uneasy lately. We think something is wrong in Japan."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"England."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "I have that feeling as well, Michiru-san. What do you propose we do?"  
  
"Setsuna suggest that we wait it out and see what happens but Haruka is going crazy with worry. She wants us to go to Japan now."  
  
Mamoru grinned, picturing the blonde racer pacing the room she was in now, muttering under her breath about Setsuna not knowing anything. "Well, Michiru, all I can say is that I really want to go and help the senshi but it's probably best if we wait a little bit."  
  
"NANI!!??" That was Haruka.  
  
"Michiru, do you have me on speaker-phone?"  
  
A giggle was heard. "Hai."  
  
"Listen to me, Mamoru-baka," Haruka said, her voice getting closer to the phone. "Usagi and the others are in trouble or are going to be. We need to go help!"  
  
"Haruka, I agree. But we don't really know that much about it right now," Mamoru countered. "What if they are fine and we just show up for nothing?"  
  
"What do you think it's a coincidence that we are all feeling the exact same thing??" Haruka shouted.  
  
Mamoru sighed. "Haruka, Michiru, I don't know. If I could I would go over there right this minute but I can't. They probably don't even need us."  
  
"Mamoru-san," That was Setsuna's voice. "The more we talk about it, the more I see Haruka's point."  
  
Haruka gave a shout of triumph and giggling was heard from Michiru and what could only be Hotaru.  
  
Setsuna continued. "I may not be able to see the future now but my sense of foreboding is getting stronger by the second. I feel that great danger is about to come to the princess and her senshi."  
  
Mamoru cleared his throat. "So, now what? Do we just hop on over there?"  
  
"We will come to you, Mamoru."  
  
"What?" Mamoru exclaimed. "New York is a little out of the way!"  
  
He could hear the smile in Setsuna's voice. "Not by mode of Senshi Transportation."  
  
To be continued..........  
  
********************  
  
There it is. And I am very excited about this little addition to the group ^_~ I have plans for Mamo-chan and the outers. Oh yes, big plans!!! *rubs hands together* But I promise....as of now, no one is going to die. I promise by the Girl Scout Code (and I was a Girl Scout). 


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is, Chapter 10 of Charmed Senshi. Read and review! And this is dedicated to wAnNaBpIpEr. But I love everyone else who reviews. I just had to dedicate this to wAnNaBpIpEr because she pouted about the dedication in Puzzle Time. LOL. Love ya, hon!  
  
I no own Charmed or Sailor Moon  
  
*****************  
  
"I don't know, Piper-san. Should we really be doing this without the others knowing?" Ami asked quietly.  
  
Piper shrugged. "All I know is that something big is about to happen. That's why I called you and got you over here. And please, no 'san' is needed in my name."  
  
Ami nodded then frowned. "But what about Paige?"  
  
"I'm here," Paige said, coming out of the back door of Mokoti's house. "I had to put on something other than my pjs." She yawned. "It is way too early for this."  
  
"It's already 9 a.m., Paige." Ami said, slightly grinning.  
  
"Okay," Piper said. "Paige, you orb us to the Underworld and Ami, you get us invisible. We need to check the place out and see what's going on."  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury and activated the invisibility shield. At her nod, Paige put her hand on Piper and Ami's shoulders and orbed them to the Underworld in a swirl of blue lights.  
  
**************  
  
Mamoru paced the room, dressed in jeans and his green "earth" shirt (AN: sorry, had to add it in.). He was ready to go and he still had thirty minutes until the outers arrived. He was packed, had his bags right beside him, he called his supervisor here in America, told him a family emergency had happened in Japan and he was needed, and he was a nervous wreck.  
  
How on Earth were the outers going to get to him? They couldn't do the Teleport without the inners...could they?  
  
*****************  
  
"Let's go, Michiru-mama!"  
  
"Hold on, Hotaru. I can't find my toothbrush!"  
  
"I have it!" Haruka yelled from the den. "Hurry up, Michi. Mamoru is probably going crazy..." she paused, grinned then added. "Crazier than usual."  
  
"Haruka, that is no way to talk about the future king," Setsuna said. But she was smiling that small smile she always had on her face when she knew something was funny but didn't want to admit it.  
  
Hotaru giggled into her hand and looked at her family. Sure, it wasn't much but they were all she had. Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama, and Haruka-papa were amazing. She loved living with them. They were all she knew. And Usagi-sama and the inners were going to be with her and her family soon. Her life couldn't get any better.  
  
"Hotaru-chan," Setsuna said. "Time to go."  
  
Hotaru nodded and watched as each woman henshied into her respected Senshi; Haruka into Sailor Uranus, Michiru into Sailor Neptune, and Setsuna into Sailor Pluto. After they finished, Hotaru henshied into Sailor Saturn, senshi of Death and Rebirth.  
  
*****************  
  
They arrived in a flash of bright blinding light in the middle of his bedroom. He jumped back and would have screamed if he had been more aware of everything.  
  
He blinked as they came into view. Setsuna stepped forward.  
  
"Mamoru-kun, it is nice to see you again."  
  
He smiled. "Likewise, Setsuna-chan."  
  
He nodded to Haruka, still a little intimidated by the tall blonde and smiled at Michiru and Hotaru. "How are you, squirt?" He asked Hotaru using the nickname he started calling her right before his wedding to Usagi.  
  
She giggled and pretended to pout. "I'm 15 now. I'm not a squirt!"  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "You grow up too fast, squirt. Before I know it, you'll be in college and getting married."  
  
The others laughed and Mamoru picked up his bags.  
  
"Okay, now what?" He asked.  
  
"Get in the middle of the circle, Mamoru-sama," Setsuna said motioning. "We will transport you back to our old house. We kept it vacant for just this reason."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "Good thinking," he said as he got in the circle. He raised an eyebrow. "Will this hurt?"  
  
Laughter was the last thing that could be heard before they disappeared in a flash of bright light.  
  
*************  
  
Rei sat up with a gasp. What was that feeling she just got? It felt like..  
  
She jumped out of bed and ran to the phone, quickly dialing Minako's number.  
  
"Hello?" a sleepy Minako answered.  
  
"Mina-chan!"  
  
"Rei?" Minako sounded more awake. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Something's about to happen," Rei answered. "Do you feel it?"  
  
"I'm not the fire reader, Rei-chan," Minako said. "What's going to happen; something bad?"  
  
"Iie, it feels like Mamoru is back in Tokyo."  
  
"He would have called, right?" Minako asked, sounding surprised.  
  
"I don't know. I'm gonna call Usagi and you call the others. If he's here then we are going to have to meet soon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, and Minako,"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You should have been up hours ago!"  
  
Minako mumbled then hung up while Rei just giggled and dialed Usagi's number.  
  
*******************  
  
Usagi stopped eating her lunch and looked up. Something was happening. It felt like..  
  
The phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts. She picked it up, still wondering what was going on; what that feeling was.  
  
"Moshi moshi," Usagi said softly.  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Hai, listen. I just got this-"  
  
"Feeling like something is happening?" Usagi finished for her.  
  
"Hai..matte. How'd you know?"  
  
"I had it, too. We need to get together. I think Mamo-chan just got back."  
  
**************  
  
Usagi ran up the steps of the shrine, fear racing through her entire body. Ami wasn't answering her phone or her communicator and Phoebe had told her that Piper and Paige were nowhere around. Something was wrong and it wasn't good.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako met her at the top of the stairs. "Phoebe-chan just told us what's going on. Do you think..?"  
  
Minako left it hanging. They were all thinking the same thing. Piper, Paige, and Ami had gone down to the Underworld without telling anyone.  
  
Leo suddenly appeared in a swirl of blue lights with Phoebe beside him. They were both pale with worry. Phoebe saw Usagi and stepped up to her. "Gomen, Usagi-san. I didn't think my sisters would take one of your senshi without telling us that they were going first."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Iie, Phoebe-chan. It's alright. Rei would have done the exact same thing."  
  
"Hey!" Rei shouted from her room. "I heard that!"  
  
Usagi smiled and followed the others to Rei's room where Makoto was already waiting.  
  
"Rei told me that you thought Mamoru-kun is back in Tokyo. Have you talked to him?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Iie, not yet. When I couldn't get in touch with Ami I started to worry. Besides, he's on his way."  
  
"How do you know?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We have a connection," Usagi answered. "When he's this close I can sense him."  
  
"Oh Neko-chan!!!!" A voice from outside shouted. "Where is our princess?!"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "Haruka!!??" She jumped up and ran out of the room, the others following her.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Well, there it is. Review and I will be happy. Hope ya liked it!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Well, chapter 11 is here. I wrote this in the few minutes I have between classes each day so....that's why it isn't that long. I'm sorry but I couldn't wait to get this chapter out. I got an idea and had to write it.  
  
Please read, enjoy, and review! Thanks bunches!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Charmed. If I did I would be very rich and wouldn't have to worry about money like I do. I am seriously living from paycheck to paycheck. So, don't sue me. I own nothing!  
  
*******************  
  
Piper glanced around, hating the fact that they were down in the Underworld but knowing that they needed information. Paige was gripping her arm in a death grip and Ami was looking around with a frightened look in her eyes. Sure they were invisible but still, the fact that they were in a place crawling with demons and youma just didn't set well with any of them.  
  
Piper motioned for them to stop and they did, very abruptly. In front of them stood two demon guards, looking mean, fierce, and well, just plain scary. One was looking around suspiciously while the other was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.  
  
"Okay," Paige whispered. "That's the Source's chamber. So, now what?"  
  
"We get inside," Piper whispered back.  
  
Paige opened her mouth to yell a 'what?' but Ami quickly put her hand over the witch's mouth before a sound escaped. Piper shot Ami a grateful look and a glare at Paige. Paige just shrugged and gave a sheepish grin.  
  
"Let's go," Piper whispered.  
  
But before they could take a step the alert demon looked right at them and nudged his partner. "Hey, you hear that?"  
  
The other demon opened his eyes and stood up straighter. "What?"  
  
"It sounded like someone was talking."  
  
"Someone talking?" The demon started laughing. "Please, Teccore. Who would be down here besides us and the others?"  
  
Teccore narrowed his eyes and seemed to look straight at the three in the invisible shield. "Someone is here and they aren't on our side," he said more to himself than to the other demon.  
  
Paige got ready to orb them out but was stopped by Teccore suddenly stepping up to them and grabbing Piper by the neck.  
  
"I knew it!" He yelled. "A witch!"  
  
*************  
  
"When did you guys get back?"  
  
"Just this morning," Michiru answered.  
  
"What about Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked. "I feel him in the city but I can't place where he is."  
  
Haruka smiled. "He stopped by your apartment. He wanted to drop off his stuff."  
  
"So, he's staying?" Usagi squealed.  
  
"For as long as I possibly can," a new voice said by the stairs.  
  
Usagi's face lit up in a huge smile and she threw herself at the dark- haired man just topping the stairs. They met in a kiss like they hadn't seen each other in years when really it had just been months.  
  
It was at that time that Haruka noticed Leo and Phoebe standing a little out of the group, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Who are you?" the blonde asked fiercely.  
  
Minako stepped up to Haruka and placed a hand on her arm. "They're okay, Haruka. They've come from America to help us."  
  
Haruka narrowed her eyes. "Why do you need their help? Can't this problem be solved with just the senshi Tuxedo Kamen?"  
  
"Iie," Setsuna said, causing everyone to look at her. "They are here for a reason, Haruka-chan. And we will need their help." She smiled at the two foreigners. "I am Setsuna and this is Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru."  
  
Phoebe smiled. "I'm Phoebe and this is my brother-in-law, Leo."  
  
Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "I thought there were three women."  
  
Phoebe's face fell. "Hai, my sisters. But-"  
  
Leo put an arm around her shoulder. "They are getting information right now," he said.  
  
****************  
  
Piper was pulled out of the shield by her neck. Paige reached for her but Ami pulled her back, reminding her with her eyes that they hadn't been seen.  
  
"What are you doing here, witch?" Teccore demanded.  
  
Piper opened her mouth but couldn't speak because of the tight grip the demon had on her throat.  
  
"Answer me!" He slapped her cheek and then threw her against the wall.  
  
Piper grunted in pain as her back connected with the stony wall. But she refused to talk.  
  
Teccore gripped her by the front of her shirt and pulled her up to his face. "Tell me, witch. Why are you here?"  
  
Piper just smirked and spit in his face. But he just growled even deeper and threw her over his shoulder. She landed with a thud against the opposite wall and then slid down to the floor.  
  
'Ow,' she thought before everything went black.  
  
Paige took this as her chance to help Piper. She and Ami sidestepped over to her fallen sister and Paige reached out, grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her back into the shield.  
  
"What the-" Tecoore started. But that was all they heard before Paige orbed them out.  
  
They materialized in the middle of the group of senshi and the two Americans. But right as they appeared, Paige ran up to Leo.  
  
"Is Piper here?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Paige then broke down. "I had her but something pushed me mid orb and I lost my grip on her. I don't know where she is!"  
  
Phoebe felt her throat tighten. "Piper's missing?"  
  
Ami nodded, not even noticing the outer senshi yet. "We were noticed by a demon before we found out anything. He grabbed Piper and threw her against a wall and she passed out."  
  
"I tried to orb her back here but something happened!" Paige cried.  
  
Leo's face became even paler and he started breathing harder. "You mean she's still down there?"  
  
Ami nodded. "That's what I can only guess. I think the demon found a way to keep her there."  
  
"Oh God, no," Phoebe muttered.  
  
Paige fell to her knees on the ground, sobbing. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!"  
  
"No," Leo said softly. "This isn't your fault, Paige. The only thing at fault here is the demon that took her."  
  
Phoebe knelt down beside her younger sister and hugged her. "It's okay, Paige. We'll get her back."  
  
"How?" Paige asked looking up with a tear streaked face. "She's hurt down in the Underworld and we have no idea where she is under there!"  
  
"We'll find her," Leo said. "And we'll bring her back."  
  
***************  
  
Piper groaned as she opened her eyes. Her back hurt like hell and she had a terrible feeling she wasn't back with the others.  
  
"Good, you're awake," a deep, evil voice said.  
  
'Nope, definitely not with the others,' she thought, looking up. The face of the demon from before, Teccore, filled her vision. And he was sneering at her.  
  
"Thought you could get away from me, did you?" he asked.  
  
She kept quiet. She didn't know what had happened and she knew opening her mouth would only get her in even more trouble.  
  
Teccore scowled at her. "Never mind, then. You will talk in time," he said before kicking her in the stomach and walking out, shutting a door behind him and leaving the oldest Halliwell sister in the dark, alone and frightened and very confused.  
  
To be continued..... 


	12. Chapter 12

Well, Chapter 12 is here. Sorry it took a while. I've been busy with school and jazz. But Fall Break is coming up so I'm planning on writing some then! I can't wait!!! Even if it is for only two days!!  
  
Here's a Japanese translation code for ya. I realized I hadn't done one since the first chapter and that one was kinda confusing. So, I hope this one is better. &&&&&&&&  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Iie- no  
  
Arigato- thank you (I know it can be spelled differently but that's the way I have seen it)  
  
Demo- But  
  
Jinja- shrine or temple  
  
Youma or yoma (I have seen it both ways) - monster &&&&&&&&&&  
  
That's all I can think of right now. If there are anymore in this chapter or before that I didn't translate just let me know and I'll take care of that in the next chapter!  
  
Cherry blossom are trees that have pink and white blooms on them. They aren't huge but just kind of small and spread out. If you have never seen one, you are missing a beautiful sight.  
  
I don't owned Charmed or Sailor Moon. But I do own the 1st season of Sailor Moon in Japanese!!! I am so excited!! Now, to complete my collection I need the StarS season in Japanese!!! YAY!  
  
*********************************  
  
Paige turned over, struggling to get to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Piper. It was all her fault! Why didn't she wait for Piper to get back in the shield before orbing out? She closed her eyes, trapping the tears and not letting them escape. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong and get her oldest sister back.  
  
A tap on her shoulder made her gasp and open her eyes. Usagi was standing over her, a worried look covering the bunny's face. It took a minute but Paige remembered that she and Phoebe were staying at Rei's so they could be close if something happened. Leo was still over at Motoki's to catch up on old times.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Paige-chan, are you okay?" Usagi asked softly as not to wake Phoebe on the other side of the bed. They were in one of the many guest rooms.  
  
Paige shrugged and sat up. "What are you doing here, Usagi-chan? I figured you'd be with Mamoru-san."  
  
Usagi grinned. "Hai, but I felt like someone needed me. And I was led to you."  
  
Paige raised her eyebrows. "Led to?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "I can feel others' pain."  
  
"Oh, like an empath!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
Usagi just shrugged. "Sure, why not."  
  
Paige giggled then grew serious. "But why did you come all the way over here?"  
  
"I want to show you something," Usagi said motioning for Paige to get up and follow her. Paige obeyed and she followed Usagi outside. They stopped in front of a huge cherry blossom tree back behind the jinja. Usagi sat down on the grass and patted the space next to her. "Sit here, Paige-chan."  
  
Paige did and looked up at the tree. It was beautiful. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the slight wind that was blowing made the branches move just a bit. A sense of peace filled Paige's heart and she sighed in contentment.  
  
"I feel the same way every time I look at this tree," Usagi said softly. "And I look at it a lot." She sat in silence for a few seconds then continued. "Back when I first became Sailor Moon I was clumsy, a crybaby, and really insecure. When I first met Rei-chan I saw this tree and fell in love with it. I would come here after every battle that I screwed up in. And that was lot. Sure, I beat the youma but it was never good enough for Luna and the others. I was just a big baby. But this tree made me feel like somebody. It told me that something so small can actually be something extremely beautiful."  
  
She looked over at Paige. "No one knows about this. I know they see the tree all the time but they don't know it like I do. I would cry in front of this tree."  
  
Paige studied the blonde beside her. "Why?"  
  
Usagi looked at the ground. "I felt like a failure so many times. I got yelled at, teased, and pushed around by people who called themselves my friends. I felt like a loser. I didn't feel like a Moon Princess."  
  
"But you seem so confident now."  
  
Usagi sighed and looked back at the tree. "That comes with years of practice, Paige-chan. Many years of practice."  
  
"What did they do? Did they mean to hurt you?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Iie, not at all! I know they loved me and still do. They were just pushing me to do better."  
  
"But that seems so cruel."  
  
"I know. And it wasn't until a few years ago that I finally stood up to them and told them to lay off. I mentioned how sick and tired I was with all the name calling and stupid remarks. They stopped then. But we still tease each other for fun." She looked at Paige. "I mean, what's a family without a little teasing?"  
  
Paige nodded and looked up at the sky. The stars were in view and the sky seemed to light up with their twinkling.  
  
"Arigato, Usagi," Paige whispered. "I feel much better."  
  
Usagi grinned. "Good. So do I."  
  
**********************************  
  
Piper groaned as the pain in her back throbbed when she tried to sit up. She felt like hell and her situation didn't seem to be getting any better. After Teccore left, the demon from the fight came in and introduced himself as Mortaguy came in and kicked her a few times as well. She would have blown him up but her hands were bound behind her back with chains, very tight and painful chains.  
  
She gave up trying to sit. Just laying on the floor was fine for her at the moment. Her stomach was sore, her back was in pain, her lip was bleeding, and she knew she had a black eye. If she wasn't worried about her sisters and the senshi she would have given up ages ago.  
  
A shimmer in the air in front of her warned her of a demon about to appear. She braced herself for whatever pain they were going to inflict on her this time.  
  
Mortaguy laughed when he fully appeared in the cell with Piper. "You look terrible, witch. How do you feel?"  
  
Piper just glared at him as best she could.  
  
He shrugged. "Very well, don't answer. But you will be here for a rather long time if you never speak. We need information out of you, witch. And you will give it." He bent down so that he was right in her face. "And I am going to love getting it from you." He smirked at her and slapped her cheek right before he shimmered out.  
  
Right after he disappeared Piper closed her eyes and cried.  
  
*****************************  
  
Rei sat up with a gasp. What was that?? She looked around in the darkness of her room, searching for whatever made her wake up so suddenly.  
  
"Rei-chan?"  
  
Rei looked at the doorway to her room and saw the silhouette of Usagi. "Usagi-chan, what's going on?"  
  
"Luna just came and got me. There's a demon downtown. We need to get the others and go."  
  
"Hai, you get Phoebe and Paige. I'll contact the outers. Maybe Paige can orb us down there."  
  
Usagi nodded and ran off. Rei quickly got out of bed and grabbed her communicator from her bedside table. They were going to need all the help they could get, Rei just knew it.  
  
To be continued....... 


	13. Chapter 13

Well, here it is. And I hope you like it. I got the idea of where this story was going late at night. I suddenly sat up in bed, hit my elbow, and said in one breath, "Yes! OW!"  
  
So, you are reading a chapter that kinda came to me in a dream. Note the word kinda. Anyway, I hope this is okay for all of you. I think this is a great twist but that's just me. ^_^  
  
I don't own Charmed or Sailor Moon. If I did I wouldn't be here right now at 11:30 p.m. typing this up. I would be in Europe studying and touring around England. But *sigh* oh well, I have no money. But I'll live. ^_^  
  
By the by, I found the other spelling of 'thank you' and I like it better. Meh, that's me though. Always finding things I like better, lol. I will now spell it 'Arigatou' because it's prettier. *************************  
  
"You had better use this wisely, Mortaguy."  
  
"I will, sir. I have the perfect plan."  
  
"Good. And since Chaos gave you part of this energy you are using, I want you to take a youma with you the next time you go up."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm not saying this time, Mortaguy. Just next time. To thank Chaos without actually having to thank him."  
  
Mortaguy bowed and left the room, his plan running through his mind. 'This is perfect.'  
  
******************************  
  
He smiled as he saw the lights in front of him, signaling the arrival of the Charmed Ones and hopefully the senshi. They materialized and he grinned. Perfect.  
  
Paige yelped in shock as an energy ball sailed over her head right as they arrived where the demon was.  
  
"Hey," Phoebe said. "That's the demon from before!"  
  
Paige looked over and was shocked to see that it was the same demon. And he looked really happy about something. But it looked like he didn't plan on telling them what he was so happy about.  
  
"Okay, spread out!" Venus yelled. "Let's take him down. We still have other work to do!"  
  
"Hai!" Everyone shouted.  
  
But the demon didn't wait. He just threw an energy ball at Sailor Moon, who ducked just in time but wasn't quick enough for the one that followed. The senshi watched in shock as their princess was hit in the chest and thrown back.  
  
A brick building stopped Sailor Moon's flight and she slid down the wall, unconscious.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"Iie," Leo ordered. "Senshi, stay here. Paige, Phoebe, and I will go to her."  
  
The senshi nodded but Tuxedo Kamen ran over to his fallen wife. "Usako, wake up."  
  
Paige laid a hand on his shoulder. "Leo can heal her. Just back up."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen nodded and watched as Leo held his hands over the blonde and a golden light seemed to radiate from them.  
  
Sailor Moon suddenly gasped and sat up. She looked at the worried faces around her then blinked. "Ow," she said touching her chest.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen gave a sigh of relief and threw his arms around her. "I thought I had lost you."  
  
"Nope," Sailor Moon whispered. "I'm still here." She looked up at Leo. "Arigatou," she said a little louder.  
  
Leo just nodded. "My pleasure, princess."  
  
A scream interrupted them. Sailor Moon's eyes widened. "The senshi! Tuxedo Kamen-sama, we need to help them!!!"  
  
They were up in a flash and were running toward the fight when the demon suddenly laughed and shimmered out, leaving all eight of the senshi on the ground.  
  
"Minna!" Sailor Moon yelled, running up to them.  
  
Paige and Phoebe ran with her. The senshi looked dead! They were sprawled out on the ground with their eyes closed and their bodies relaxed.  
  
But that changed when Mars groaned and slowly sat up. "What was that?" She asked.  
  
Sailor Moon squealed and threw herself at the Martian. Mars grunted as the moon princess' weight was suddenly on top of her.  
  
"And I'm on the ground again," Mars said.  
  
Sailor Moon giggled. "I didn't know what was wrong with you guys! I thought you were dead! I was so worried."  
  
As she spoke, the other senshi sat up as well, all groaning and rubbing their heads. Usagi, in turn, ran to each senshi and hugged them.  
  
Haruka laughed when the princess got to her. "Did you miss me so much, Moon Face?"  
  
Usagi just giggled. "You know I would be lost without all of you," she declared.  
  
Mortaguy grinned from his hiding place behind a bush. 'Excellent,' he thought before he shimmered out once more but this time, for real.  
  
Paige glanced over at Phoebe. Something was different about the senshi. But she couldn't place her finger on it.  
  
***********************  
  
"Did it go over well, Mortaguy?"  
  
"Hai," was the answer.  
  
"Very good. Now for the next part of your plan."  
  
Mortaguy bowed and left the Source's chamber.  
  
**************************  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 1 am and something had woken her. But what?  
  
Mamoru stirred beside her and she looked over at him. He was actually home! He was home and laying in bed with her just like before he left for America!  
  
She smiled and snuggled beside him, shrugging off what had made her wake up.  
  
*Thud*  
  
There it was again!! Usagi sat up. It was coming from their apartment door. It sounded like someone was falling against their door repeatedly.  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered.  
  
He just muttered something and reached for her.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she said a little louder.  
  
He shook his head and rolled on his back.  
  
"Mamo-chan!!!!!" Usagi finally yelled.  
  
He sat up, eyes wide and covers falling off his bare chest. "Nani!? Usagi, what's wrong?!"  
  
Usagi giggled then grew serious. "Someone's at our door. And it's not a salesman."  
  
Mamoru glanced over at her. "Are you sure?"  
  
*Thud*  
  
Usagi just raised her eyebrows. Mamoru slowly got out of bed and slipped on his black robe to cover his black boxers. Usagi followed him in her silky pink robe Minako had given her for her birthday.  
  
The blonde walked right behind her husband, clinging to the back of his robe. They walked out of their room, through the den, past the kitchen, and finally reached the door. Mamoru slowly reached out his hand and unlocked the door. Usagi waited with bated breath. If someone tried to kill her Mamo- chan, she would fight....but not before.  
  
The Earth prince threw the door open only to be met with the limp and bloodied body of Piper falling into his arms.  
  
"Piper-chan!" Usagi whispered loudly. "Mamo-chan, bring her inside. Put her on the sofa. Then call the jinja. Get the Halliwells and Leo over here immediately."  
  
Mamoru obeyed quickly. As he called the sisters Usagi knelt next to the sofa and took Piper's hand in her own. "Piper-chan?"  
  
Piper slowly opened her eyes but winced and shut them again. She coughed and slowly tried to sit up. "Where-"  
  
Usagi gently pushed her back down. "You don't know where you are, Piper?" At the shake of the witch's head, Usagi raised her eyebrows. "Then how did you get here?"  
  
Piper clutched her chest and tried to take a deep breath but just started coughing again. When she finally stopped she wet her swollen, bloody lips and replied. "I...I don't know. One minute he was standing there and the next he had me in front of your door. And he kept pushing me into the door until he heard you behind it." She paused and opened her eyes again. Usagi gasped at the fear and mistrust in them.  
  
"He's always here" Piper continued. "He's always watching me and waiting for me to relax. He's probably here right now." She sat up and looked around the room with wild eyes. "He'll hit me again and won't leave me alone." Tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm never safe. Never!"  
  
The room lit up with the swirl of white and blue lights that announced the arrival of Leo, Paige, and Phoebe. Piper whipped her head around in panic and suddenly screamed before her sisters and Leo could appear. She fell back on the sofa and closed her eyes. "He's back! He's come back to kill me! Oh God, help me!!"  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Hehe, I left it at a cliff-hanger! I am so bad! So, what's wrong with Piper? Don't know? Well, I do!!!! *runs off laughing*  
  
See this little button? Yeah, press it and review, please. 


	14. Chapter 14

I just want to apologize for taking sooo long to update. These past few weeks have been my own personal Hell. Seriously, if I go to Hell, it will be these past weeks but it would all happen in my high school Trig class. *screaming is heard while the "Psycho" music is played in the background*  
  
Anyway, I have finally gotten in the mood to write again. And believe me I was REALLY not in the mood for a while. And those of you that personally know me can vouch for me. I was barely getting any sleep and when I did sleep..nightmares....only nightmares. *shudders* Not fun. Not fun at all.  
  
I don't own Charmed or Sailor Moon. If I did I could just drop everything and leave. *sigh* How nice!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
*She was running. Fast. But not fast enough. The wind was blowing through her hair and her eyes were watering but he was still behind her, gaining on her. And he was laughing. She shivered.  
  
Ducking into an alley she leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. It was dark. He wouldn't be able to see her in here.  
  
Footsteps sounded to her left, right outside the alley. "I know you are in there, witch. Come on out."  
  
She slid along the wall, trying to blend in, holding her breath and hoping he would look over her. But the snarl from in front of her told her it didn't work.  
  
"I've found you!" He said reaching for her.*  
  
"NO!" Piper screamed as she saw the blue lights. She grabbed Usagi's arm. "Don't let him get me. He's going to hurt me again!" She closed her eyes and started sobbing until she felt gentle arms surround her.  
  
"Piper, honey?"  
  
That voice..why did it sound so loving and kind?  
  
Piper sniffed and raised her head to see the gentle and worried face of her husband. "Leo," she choked out. "Leo."  
  
He smiled.  
  
And she threw her arms around him, sobbing again, but this time in relief. "I thought-" but she stopped and just buried her face in his flannel covered shoulder.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen Usagi was telling Phoebe and Paige what happened before they arrived.  
  
"It was terrible, minna. Her eyes were so frightened and empty." Usagi said softly, hugging herself. "And I didn't know what to do."  
  
Mamoru slid his arm around his wife's shoulder and gently squeezed. "She's with Leo now. It'll be okay."  
  
Paige nodded. "Hai, Piper's a strong girl. She'll be fine eventually."  
  
"I don't know," Usagi muttered. "You didn't see her face. I could tell she was terrified but there was something else. It was like she couldn't trust me."  
  
***********************  
  
Rei muttered as the telephone in her room woke her up. "Who in the world could be calling this late?!" She grumbled as she sat up and fumbled around, trying to find the phone. "Nani!!??" she yelled into it when she picked it up.  
  
There was silence for a second but then, "Rei-chan,"  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Listen, Rei. Piper's back but something's wrong with her and,"  
  
"Of course something's wrong with her, Odango. She was a prisoner of a demon!"  
  
"Iie, it's something more."  
  
"Usagi, calm down and be rational. She'll be fine."  
  
Usagi muttered something on the other end.  
  
"Odango, shut it. Just calm down and go back to bed like any normal person would! And couldn't you have waited until morning to tell me this?!" And Rei hung up on the princess.  
  
****************  
  
Usagi stared at the phone in shock. Rei had just screamed at her and hung up on her! That hadn't happened in a few months....since Mamoru left for America.  
  
"What's wrong, Usako?"  
  
Usagi turned around to face her husband. "Rei hung up on me."  
  
"That's not unusual."  
  
"I know but something was off."  
  
Mamoru sighed and pulled Usagi in for a hug. "Everything is going to be all right, princess. I promise."  
  
Usagi pulled him closer. "I hope you're right."  
  
****************  
  
"She had the nerve to call me in the middle of the night!"  
  
"Rei, you called me in the middle of the night to complain."  
  
"Hush, Minako I don't want to deal with you, too!"  
  
"Rei!"  
  
"Shut up! Gods, you two blondes are just so stupid!"  
  
***************  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"Mako-chan, I had this horrible nightmare!"  
  
"Did you have to call me in the middle of the night to tell me about it?"  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
"It could have waited until morning!"  
  
"Mako-chan, we have always called each other when we can't sleep! That's what best friends do!"  
  
"Ever think that maybe I don't like that arrangement?"  
  
"Fine, be that way!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
*****************  
  
Setsuna sat up with a gasp. Something was happening. And it wasn't good.  
  
******************  
  
Screaming; that's all she heard. And it hurt!  
  
Usagi fell to her knees, clutching her head. "Oh my God! It hurts!"  
  
Paige rushed to her side. "Usagi, what's wrong?"  
  
"My head," Usagi sobbed as tears ran down her face. "There's so much anger and screaming in it. And my heart," she put one hand on her chest. "I feel as if it's being torn in pieces."  
  
Mamoru knelt down beside her. "Usagi," he whispered. "Take deep breaths. It'll be fine."  
  
"I can't, Mamo-chan. It hurts too bad!"  
  
Usagi's eyes rolled back and she fell into her husband's arms in a dead faint.  
  
*All four of the inner senshi were standing in front of her. But they looked mad. And they were screaming at one another.  
  
"Can you be any more stupid, Minako?"  
  
"I'm not stupid, Rei!"  
  
"You are so dependent, Ami!"  
  
"I am? Look at you, Makoto!"  
  
Usagi just watched in shock. Her best friends were fighting one another. Why? And this fighting didn't seem normal. There was hate in their eyes and it seemed that it would soon become a physical fight.  
  
"Minna!" Usagi yelled.  
  
But they ignored her. And continued fighting, making Usagi's head hurt even more.*  
  
"Usagi, wake up!"  
  
The moon princess' eyes popped open and she sat up. "It's the others," she said to her husband, Paige, and Phoebe. "They are fighting and it isn't natural."  
  
To be continued..... 


	15. Chapter 15

Well, chapter 15 is here! Everyone rejoice!!!! *listens for sounds of rejoicing* Mmm, oh well..I guess I'll hear it later. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review! And I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...I'll stop now.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Charmed. If I did I could buy all my Christmas gifts and wouldn't have to worry about cost. *stares off into space thinking about having bunches of money* How nice would that be?!  
  
******************  
  
*"Tell me what you know, witch!"  
  
"I don't know anything!"  
  
"Liar!" A swift kick to the stomach caused her to gasp in pain. "You know more than you say you do!"  
  
She kept silent. She didn't want to be kicked again.  
  
"Say something!!!!"  
  
She just closed her eyes. She wanted to be with her sisters and Leo again. She didn't want to be with this demon. He was hurting her.  
  
"Fine," he muttered, kicking her one more time. "You'll talk sooner or later."  
  
After the door closed and she was bathed in darkness once more, she cried. The tears left wet trails down her dirty cheeks. All she could think of was her sisters and how sad they would be when she died.  
  
"Oh, Prue," she whispered as she curled up into a ball. "I need you so bad."*  
  
*******************  
  
"Piper!"  
  
She gripped the sheets closer to her. But the voice continued.  
  
"Piper, honey. You need to wake up."  
  
She shook her head and sniffed. "Don't make me."  
  
"But you have to. You've been screaming all night."  
  
Piper opened her eyes to see her youngest sister sitting beside her on the bed. "I was?"  
  
Paige nodded and took Piper's hand. "Nightmares?"  
  
Piper looked away from her sister's eyes and shrugged as she pulled her hand out of Paige's.  
  
Paige sighed and frowned. "Piper," she began.  
  
"No," Piper said simply. "No."  
  
**************  
  
Usagi sat up with a gasp. Glancing at the clock she sighed. It was 5:30 in the morning and she didn't have to be up. Classes were out for the week and she didn't have to work.  
  
But she couldn't go back to sleep. She had that dream again; the one with the senshi fighting. And it hurt her heart, literally. She had to see them. She had wanted to see them the night before but the Halliwells and Mamo- chan reassured her that everything was going to be okay for the night.  
  
She quietly got out of bed so she didn't wake Mamoru. Grabbing her communicator and slipping on some jeans and one of Mamoru's old high school shirts she ran out the door; locking it behind her.  
  
She pressed the all call on the communicator and yelled into it "The park; now!"  
  
*****************  
  
Paige watched as Piper just stared at the TV in the guest room she was in. Earlier, at around 3 am, Leo had been called up by the Elders and had asked Paige to stay with Piper. At 5 Paige woke Piper up from a nightmare because she had started to cry again. And she hated it. Watching Piper cry was terrible and it tore her up inside when she couldn't do anything to help.  
  
A beeping from the bedside table on the side Paige was on caused the red head to glance over. It was the wrist communicator the senshi had given them. Paige leaned over, glancing at Piper. Her older sister hadn't moved from her slouched position on the headboard of the bed. Her face was blank and the only signs of distress were the dried trail of tears on her cheeks.  
  
Paige grabbed the communicator and opened it only to hear Usagi's voice; "The park; now!"  
  
Now, Paige knew that was meant for the senshi. She could just tell from Usagi's voice that she needed to talk to her senshi. But Paige could also tell the Usagi was worried about something. So, it was then that the youngest Halliwell sister decided to go.  
  
She got up and started to the door to wake up Phoebe but stopped when Piper called her name.  
  
"Where you going, Paige?"  
  
"I'm going to get Phoebe, honey. I need to go see Usagi."  
  
"Will you come back?"  
  
"Yes, Piper."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Paige blinked. Her sister sounded like a child. And that scared her.  
  
"I promise," Paige said softly, climbing back into the bed with Piper. "I'll be back in a few minutes. And Phoebe will be in here with you, okay?"  
  
Piper frowned. "Why are you leaving me?"  
  
Paige hugged her big sister. "I have to talk to Usagi. But I'll be back."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Come with me to get Phoebe," Paige said, grabbing Piper's hand and pulling her out of the bed.  
  
Piper just followed her silently down the hall of Motoki's house. Paige quietly opened the door to the room she and Phoebe were sleeping in.  
  
Five minutes later, Paige orbed out of the house after she finally got Piper settled in with Phoebe. Piper didn't want Paige to leave but when Paige promised again that she would be back, Piper finally let go of her arm. And with one last apologetic look to Phoebe, Paige left, hoping that everything was okay with Usagi and the senshi.  
  
****************  
  
Usagi leaned against a tree in the park as she waited for the others to arrive. She knew she had made them get out of bed but she needed to see what was going on. And she had a terrible feeling that it wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
"Where's the youma?"  
  
Usagi looked beside her to see Rei standing there in her Senshi uniform.  
  
"There is no youma."  
  
The raven-haired priestess blew up at the moon princess. "WHAT!?!? You got me out of bed this early in the morning and there isn't even a youma?!"  
  
Usagi nodded and looked past Rei to see Minako running toward them. But the blonde stopped when she saw Rei.  
  
"Hello, Usagi," Minako said stiffly. "Why did you call us here so early?"  
  
"To talk to all of you," Usagi answered back. She could see the tension between the two just by standing there in front of them.  
  
The three of them stood there in uncomfortable silence until Ami showed up with Makoto not far behind.  
  
"What is the emergency, Hime?" Ami asked, not looking at the senshi of Jupiter.  
  
Usagi sighed. "I can feel the anger between you," she said softly. "We have to work all this out."  
  
"Work what out, Odango?!" Rei shouted. "This is none of your concern!"  
  
"Don't yell at her, Rei!" Minako shouted, taking a step closer to the fiery scout.  
  
"Don't yell at me!" Rei yelled back.  
  
"Hush, you two," Ami said but Makoto started yelling at her and soon all four inner scouts were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs.  
  
Usagi watched all this with teary eyes. It was true. The anger they all felt toward each other was terrible. And it was hitting her with an amazing force. She stumbled back against the tree and watched her best friends and scouts fight.  
  
Then someone put their arm around her. Usagi looked over and blinked. "Paige?"  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan. Didn't work out like you thought, huh?"  
  
"Iie," Usagi said. She sniffed and looked back at her friends. "I thought it was all in my head; that maybe I was just imagining it. But I wasn't. It's true. My senshi are fighting amongst themselves." She turned back to Paige. "Would you mind orbing me to the outers' house? I need to make sure they aren't the same way."  
  
"No problem, Usagi-hime." Paige orbed them out, leaving the arguing senshi behind.  
  
*******************  
  
Haruka almost dropped the coffee cup that was in her hands when the blue and white lights appeared in front of her. "What the hell?!" she yelled as Usagi and one of those women from before formed out of them.  
  
"Haruka!" Usagi said, throwing herself into the wind scout's arms.  
  
"Neko-chan?" Haruka asked with raised eyebrows. "What's wrong?"  
  
Usagi just continued to cry so Haruka looked up at the other woman.  
  
"The inner scouts are fighting," Paige said. "And it's tearing her up inside."  
  
Haruka nodded. "I see."  
  
Paige bit her lip. "I've got to get back to my sister," she said softly. "Is it alright if she stays here?"  
  
"It's fine," Haruka said, patting Usagi on the back. "I'll call Mamoru."  
  
Paige nodded and orbed out, giving Haruka a thankful smile.  
  
"Now, Hime," Haruka said leading Usagi into the den and sitting her down on the sofa. "Tell me what's wrong and why you came here."  
  
Usagi sniffed and wiped her eyes. "They're fighting, Haruka. They're saying terrible things to each other. I got scared. I could feel their anger inside of me. My heart was breaking. It hurts so much. And I suddenly thought about the four of you. What if you were acting the same way? I wouldn't be able to stand it!"  
  
Haruka pulled Usagi back in her arms when the princess started crying again. "Everything's fine here. I promise."  
  
"Haruka?!" Michiru's voice came from their bedroom. "Where are you?"  
  
"In the den," Haruka answered, not pulling away from Usagi as the blonde continued to cry.  
  
Michiru appeared in the doorway. "What's going on?" she asked with her eyes full of worry.  
  
"It's the inners," Setsuna said as she walked into the den from the kitchen.  
  
"How did you-" Haruka started but then she stopped. "Never mind. You already knew, didn't you?"  
  
Setsuna nodded and sat on the other side of Usagi. "Do you want some tea, Hime?"  
  
"Iie, I'm fine Setsuna. Arigatou."  
  
"Anything for you, Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi gave a shadow of a smile then sat up. "Gomen," she said softly.  
  
"For what?" Michiru asked as she sat down next to her lover.  
  
"For suddenly appearing here like that."  
  
"Hey, it makes us feel good, Moon-face," Haruka said. "You came to us!"  
  
Usagi smiled but then frowned. "I just didn't know what to do."  
  
Setsuna sat back and looked at the far wall. "The inners have a spell on them from that demon we fought earlier."  
  
"But didn't you guys get hit with it as well?"  
  
"Hai," Setsuna continued. "But we always put duty first. It didn't affect our emotions because we work so hard to keep them under control. The inners are like you, Hime. They will stop a fight to save a life. We don't. We believe that the fight should continue. It's not that we are unfeeling. We just bury our emotions deep within us."  
  
"Demo," Usagi muttered. "How do we help them?"  
  
"I don't know," Setsuna said, looking at the princess. "I haven't figured that out yet."  
  
To be continued.... 


	16. Chapter 16

Well, Chapter 16 is finally here! I know it's been a really long time since I last updated. And I apologize for that. I had a huge writer's block. It was gross. Ew!  
  
I wanna thank Rorybabe for helping me out with this chapter. You're probably thinking you didn't do a thing but you did. You read what I had and urged me on. I probably wouldn't have written for a while longer if it wasn't for you! ^_~  
  
Just a little side note; I got this idea for the chapter at 2 in the morning. So what did I do? Got up and type it out!!! Of course, I didn't get to bed until 3 am and I had to be up at 6 but oh well...you do what you have to do!!  
  
Also: If anyone would like to write a Gilmore Girls fic/crossover thingy with me contact me! Right now I am soooo into Luke and Lorelai it isn't even funny! Just keep that in mind!  
  
No own Charmed. No own Sailor Moon. No own anything but clothes on back. *looks down* Dang I need new clothes.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Right as Paige orbed out of Phoebe's room, Piper clung to her sister. "Phoebe, you won't leave me, will you?"  
  
"Oh honey," Phoebe murmured. "Paige is coming back. I promise. 'She' promised."  
  
Piper shook her head. "Promises don't matter. Prue promised she wouldn't leave us and she did. She left and never came back."  
  
Phoebe pulled her older sister in for a hug. "She didn't have a choice in the matter, Piper. If she had then she would still be here right now."  
  
"But I miss her and I need her so bad," Piper sniffed. "And then Leo left and now Paige."  
  
Phoebe just closed her eyes as she held her sister close.  
  
Piper had finally drifted off into a restless sleep when Paige got back. Phoebe smiled at her younger sister. "How are things?"  
  
"Terrible," Paige muttered softly as she sat on the bed next to Phoebe. She looked at Piper, who was sleeping with her head in Phoebe's lap and her hands pulled up to her chest. "How is she?"  
  
"The same," Phoebe answered. "She broke down right after you left but I calmed her down and she fell asleep. But she's still restless." The sisters looked down at Piper as the witch started muttering in her sleep and crying.  
  
Paige frowned. "I hate this, Phoebe. Can't we do anything to help her?"  
  
"I don't know, Paige. I think if she would just talk to us it might help a little. But she won't. She just keeps it inside."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My guess is that she doesn't want to worry us. But she doesn't realize that we are worried even more with her not telling us."  
  
"So what do we do?" Paige asked quietly.  
  
Phoebe glanced down at Piper, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't know."  
  
************  
  
Usagi turned over with a groan as her communicator started beeping. Why did it always do that at night when she was having trouble getting to sleep anyway?  
  
She cracked open her eyes and sat up. She fumbled around for the communicator for a little, trying to locate it on the floor of the outers' living room. She was lying on the sofa and trying to get to sleep but it seemed that evil couldn't wait.  
  
She quickly answered the communicator. "Usagi, here."  
  
"Usagi-chan, this is Paige."  
  
"Paige?" Usagi asked sitting up even more. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm really sorry if I woke you. We just didn't know what else to do." Paige paused and Usagi could tell she was holding back tears. "It's just....Piper's gotten worse. I mean, in the past hour since I left you at the outers' place, she's gotten to where she won't even talk to me or Phoebe. And Leo's not back yet and she just cries."  
  
Usagi made shushing noises. "Calm down, Paige. Orb over here and get me and then we'll talk."  
  
"Okay," Paige whispered. "I'll be over in a sec."  
  
Usagi turned off the communicator and stood up, grabbing her shoes right as Paige orbed in. The witch's face was red from crying and Usagi could see the worry in the young woman's eyes.  
  
"We need to hurry," Paige said. "Piper started crying even harder when I left."  
  
Usagi nodded and let Paige grab her arm and they disappeared in a swirl of lights.  
  
******************  
  
"Rei can help," Usagi said as she glanced at Piper.  
  
"How?" Phoebe asked, holding Piper's hand while the young witch slept.  
  
"Remember how I told you that all of us got new powers just recently?" At the nod from the sisters Usagi continued. "Rei received a power to enter people's minds and find what is bothering them and how to fix it if it is fixable."  
  
Paige and Phoebe stared at her. "Are you serious?" Phoebe asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Hai," Usagi said. "She has used it a couple of times but she won't tell me or the others what she sees. But maybe she will be willing to help."  
  
"But," Paige started. At a glance from the moon princess she continued. "What about how she and the others are acting."  
  
"I won't go with you. I don't want to get in the way."  
  
Paige and Phoebe nodded. "Do you think we could go now?" Phoebe asked, gripping Piper's hand a little tighter.  
  
"I don't see why not," Usagi stated. "Something's making her act weird toward the senshi, not you." Usagi glanced at the clock. It was after 7 am. "Besides, she's probably up by now."  
  
Phoebe stood up. "Then it's settled. Let's orb over to the shrine and see if Rei will be willing to help."  
  
******************  
  
Rei grumbled in annoyance when a knock sounded at the door to her room. She turned over on her side, trying to block out the sound. But that didn't help. She pulled the covers over her head as another knock rang through the room.  
  
"Go away," she muttered darkly.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
That sounded like Phoebe. Rei sat up, her eyebrows raised in confusion. Why would Phoebe be here now?  
  
Rei didn't pause to answer her own question but got up and turned on the light before she opened her door. And there stood Phoebe and Paige with Piper between them, sobbing quietly.  
  
Rei just stared at them in shock. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We woke you, didn't we?" Paige asked softly.  
  
Rei just shrugged. "It's fine." She looked at Phoebe. "Well?"  
  
"It's Piper," Phoebe said. "We need your help."  
  
A few minutes later Rei looked over at Piper, who was still sobbing and clinging to Paige and Phoebe. "She's been like this since what time?"  
  
"5 this morning," Paige said.  
  
Rei took in the older woman's shaking hands, her bloodshot eyes, and her tearstained cheeks. "I'll help," Rei said softly. "I'll just need you to help her relax."  
  
************  
  
Rei blinked as her mind's eye grew accustomed to the small amount of light. Her mind (in the shape of Rei herself) was now in Piper's mind and things didn't look good.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Rei jumped and turned around, only to see Piper...well, a very confident version of Piper.  
  
"You must be Self-Confidence."  
  
She nodded then frowned. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm here to help."  
  
Self-Confidence gave a small sigh of relief. "Good. Piper needs all the help she can get."  
  
"Why?" Rei asked softly.  
  
Self-Confidence pointed to her left, causing Rei to turn in that direction. "That," the emotion said.  
  
'That' just happened to be a huge void of blackness. Rei gasped in shock and took a step back. "What is that?"  
  
"Fear and Self-Doubt."  
  
"And they're taking over?" Rei asked, watching the blackness grow bigger and darker.  
  
"Yep," Self-Confidence said. "Ever since that demon took Piper and tortured her, they have gotten stronger. Pretty soon the rest of us will be pushed out."  
  
Rei followed Self-Confidence's gaze to a huddle figure on the floor across from them. Again, it looked like Piper but the crazy smile on her face didn't fit.  
  
"That's Happiness."  
  
Rei just stared at the huddled emotion. "Why is she like that?"  
  
"Piper feels that every time she becomes happy something comes along and ruins it all. So, she has learned to push Happiness to the corner of her mind, where she sits, day in and day out, waiting to be used and felt again."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow. "I feel like I'm in some kind of children's lesson about Self-Esteem."  
  
Self-Confidence laughed. "Sorry if it's freaking you out."  
  
Rei shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'm just not used to this yet."  
  
There was a slight pause then Self-Confidence suddenly gasped. "Crap, not again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Piper's losing more of her confidence as we speak."  
  
And before Rei's eyes Self-Confidence started to shrink. "Whoa," she muttered to herself.  
  
Self-Confidence looked back at Rei. "You've got to help her."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Prue."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ever since Prue died, Piper has felt less and less sure of herself. And this caused the Fear and Self-Doubt to get stronger. Piper thinks she's a terrible sister, a horrible wife, and just a horrible and terrible person altogether."  
  
"So what does Prue have to do with this? How can she help if she's dead?"  
  
Self-Confidence shrugged. "I don't know but you have to find a way. Piper has locked herself up in her mind. She isn't seeing anyone or anything right now. She's so afraid that she'll hurt someone again."  
  
Rei felt her strength on her power fading and she knew she was losing her grip on Piper's mind. Quickly she finished what she needed to say. "So, I need to find Prue and then get her to Piper?"  
  
"Right," Self-Confidence said looking around. "And you need to hurry. Fear and Self-Doubt are getting stronger."  
  
Rei opened her eyes with a gasp. Phoebe and Paige were watching her with worried eyes and Piper was lying between them, resting for the time being.  
  
"Well?" Phoebe asked anxiously.  
  
"We have to find Prue," Rei said. "Now."  
  
***************** "What do you mean we have to leave?" Leo shouted.  
  
"The situation has become too dangerous for your charges," Gladar, one of the oldest elders answered. "Already the eldest has been weakened and we cannot risk the others getting hurt."  
  
"They are the Charmed Ones!" Leo retorted. "They've been in situations far worse than this!"  
  
"But they are up against things they are not accustomed to."  
  
Leo gritted his teeth. Never had he been this mad at his bosses. They were telling him to take Piper and her sisters and leave Tokyo; to leave the innocents in trouble and to leave the senshi when they needed them!  
  
"Leo, this is for the best," another Elder stated. "We cannot risk the Charmed Ones getting seriously injured."  
  
Leo clenched his hands into fist. "Why weren't you so worried about their safety just two years ago?" He paused as his question sank in. "You make me sick," he whispered forcefully. "Screw all of you. We are staying in Tokyo and that is final!" And he orbed out, leaving the Elders in a state of shock.  
  
"Well, that didn't go well," Gladar said softly.  
  
The youngest Elder shook his head. "That's the understatement of the century," he muttered.  
  
*******************  
  
"Give me a report, Mortaguy."  
  
"Everything is going according to plan, sir. The eldest sister of the witches is broken and the senshi are fighting."  
  
"Excellent. Go and report this to Chaos. We need to get ready to strike."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Thanks for reading, guys!! Oh, and by the way; all the Charmed fans out there! If you haven't read my other Charmed stories please do! I've written a new one!!!! Yeeeeeee!!! Warning: It is very sad...as in depressing sad. As in cry then stop then cry some more ten minutes later. Okay, I'll shut up. Just please read and review!!!!! *puppy dog eyes* 


	17. Chapter 17

Yes, I know it has been a while. Just please don't hurt me. I had a terrible case of writer's block. I mean, I knew where to go but not how to get there. *sigh* that's the story of my life. But anyway, here it is. Sorry for the delay.  
  
No own Charmed or Sailor Moon!  
  
*******************  
  
Leo orbed to where he sensed Piper and her sisters. They weren't at Motoki's anymore so he tried to get to them faster. Something had to be wrong if they left the house.  
  
He appeared in the middle of Rei's room. And right as he saw Piper resting on the floor between Paige and Phoebe, he knelt down beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked frantically. "Why are you three here?"  
  
Phoebe put a hand on Leo's arm to calm him a little. "Its okay, Leo; at least for now. We needed some help with Piper. She was hysterical and we couldn't get a hold of you."  
  
Leo looked down. "Gomen, I was with the Elders."  
  
"What did they want?" Paige asked softly.  
  
"For us to leave Tokyo."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"I told them that we weren't going to leave until we accomplished what we have set out to do."  
  
"Good," Rei said, finally speaking up. "I think we are going to need your help." She stood up and walked over to the doorway to her room. "Piper's a mess," she said, steering the subject away from what was really on her mind. "She really needs Prue."  
  
"But the Elders won't let Prue come down," Phoebe said softly as she stroked Piper's hair.  
  
Paige looked over at Leo. "Maybe you can talk them into it."  
  
"I don't know. I was pretty.......rude to them."  
  
"You were rude??" Paige asked, shocked.  
  
"Um," Leo looked down. "A little."  
  
Phoebe smiled then sighed. "So, what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Get Prue here now," Rei said sharply. "These 'Elders' don't seem to care about Piper. So, I say you find her yourself and bring her here."  
  
"You're right," Leo said. "I'll go try to find her." He stood up and took a deep breath. "Rei-chan, would it be alright if they stayed here? I think it'd be best if we kept Piper in one spot." And with that said, he orbed out of the room and 'Up There' to find Prue.  
  
After he left Rei looked over at the sisters. "You three can stay in here. I have to go cook breakfast. If you need anything---"  
  
The beeping of her communicator interrupted her. She groaned and picked it up. "Hai?"  
  
Usagi's voice came through the speaker. "Rei, there's a youma at the park. This time for real."  
  
Rei didn't say anything in response. She just closed the communicator. "I've got to go. If we need you, we'll call." And with that, she left the room, a flash of red signaling to the sisters that she transformed before she was on her way.  
  
*******************  
  
Usagi watched as her four best friends and closest protectors arrived at the park. The youma was big and ugly. But they were all ugly so nothing was different there. It was, however, smarter than the previous ones. And it had one goal: to kill the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Usagi sighed in frustration when her four closet friends started arguing amongst themselves again the moment they saw each other. They were in a circle, all of them yelling at one another at the top of their lungs, ignoring Usagi's pleads to stop. It was at that moment that Usagi wished she had let the outers come to help.  
  
It happened so quick that Usagi didn't really know what was going on until the pain was terrible. Apparently, while she was watching the senshi, the youma took advantage of the situation and grabbed her around the waist. It brought her up to its eyes and snarled.  
  
"Sailor Moon will die first. And then her loud friends." And the squeezing started. The youma was strong and it knew it. It squeezed Sailor Moon with all its might and while it was squeezing it was draining her energy.  
  
It hurt. And Usagi knew pain. She considered herself no stranger to it. But this pain was worse than ever before. Even when she was dying all those other times, it never hurt this bad. In fact, it hurt so badly, she couldn't scream. Her body was being squeezed and she could feel her bones breaking as the youma just grinned at her. And to make it worse she felt tired; so very tired. She couldn't lift her head. But she could at least grunt as another rib broke.  
  
'I'm going to die and the senshi won't even know until it's too late,' she thought as her vision started fading. But suddenly she was falling. The ground was rushing toward her and all she could do was close her eyes and wait for the impact. But it never came. She landed in soft, strong arms.  
  
"Usako," a kind, gentle voice whispered.  
  
"Mamo-chan," she muttered. "It hurts."  
  
Mamoru felt anger start to rise up in his throat. He had stayed behind when Usagi first sensed the youma, knowing that she and her senshi needed to work things out. But when he felt her pain all the way across town he didn't hesitate. He left the apartment, transforming during his jump to the next building's roof. When he saw the youma squeezing his love, he acted quickly. He threw his trademark rose and caught his princess before she hit the ground. And the senshi were still arguing.  
  
He turned to the senshi, anger flaming in his eyes. "Bakas!!!!!" He shouted.  
  
The senshi stopped, turned, and looked at their prince.  
  
"Nani?" Makoto asked angrily.  
  
"What right do you have to call us that?" Rei shouted.  
  
"What right?" Mamoru asked loudly. "What right?! This is my right!" He shouted, motioning with his head to the limp Usagi still in his arms. "My wife is close to dying because the four of you couldn't see that something is wrong with all of you. You don't see the evil clouding your minds! You were just arguing away while this beast almost killed your princess and best friend!"  
  
Silence fell over the four young women. But that didn't last for long. The youma had had enough of this talking. It wanted Sailor Moon and the others dead.  
  
"You die now!" It shouted as it swiped at Tuxedo Kamen with one of its large clawed hands. The masked hero didn't see it coming and flew through the air, Usagi still in his arms, and landed a few feet away in a heap.  
  
Something lifted in the senshi's minds. Minako shook her head, blinking quickly. Looking at the others, she noticed them doing the same. Sure, she was still angry with them but that would have to be dealt with later.  
  
"Minna," she said. "Mamoru-kun is right. We need to stop this youma before it kills Usagi. We can short out our differences later."  
  
Rei narrowed her eyes at Minako but nodded. She knew the princess of Venus was right. Usagi always came first. She turned to the youma and sized it up. It was tall; around 15 feet tall. But they could handle it.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The flaming arrow hit the youma in the chest. Minako took this as her cue and stepped up, ready with her new attack.  
  
"Love Explosion!" she shouted. A big gold heart formed in her hand and she threw it at the flaming arrow. The heart embedded itself on the arrow and then exploded loudly, blowing the youma to bits as it screamed in agony.  
  
Ami glanced over at Minako. "Did that seem too easy to you?" she asked softly.  
  
Minako nodded. "It did but we need to check on Mamoru and Usagi."  
  
*****************  
  
Leo was orbing back to the sisters with bad news. He hadn't been able to find Prue. Neither Penny nor Patty knew where she was and he didn't have the nerve to face the Elders. So he orbed everywhere looking for but there was no trace of the oldest Halliwell sister.  
  
He didn't know what to do except report back to his sisters-in-law. But something stopped him. It felt like a light touch on his shoulder. He changed his direction mid-orb and appeared in a small white room.  
  
Looking around for whoever touched him he noticed how much the room lacked in decoration. There were no windows, only one door and nothing on the walls. The only thing that was actually in the room was the small wooden chair in the middle of the room.  
  
"Leo," a familiar voice said behind him.  
  
He quickly turned around. "Prue?!"  
  
To be continued.....hopefully sooner than last time. Stupid block!!!!! Love all of you!! REVIEW! 


	18. Chapter 18

*Sigh* I know it has been a while. And I am terribly sorry. But I have been busy as of late and I hate it. But my Spring Break is coming up and I wanted to write the next chapter before I left town. Enjoy and review and I will love yew! Hehe...funny, ne? Well, I thought so.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Charmed. If I did I wouldn't be working at my stupid job. I would be rolling in money and have many admirers. *sigh* what a life...but oh well...it isn't mine so don't sue.  
  
**************  
  
The senshi gathered around Usagi and Mamoru. The prince was still in his Tuxedo Kamen uniform but Usagi's transformation had disappeared after her husband had caught her just moments before. Minako gasped in shock when she saw her best friend's pale face and bloody clothes.  
  
It was then that the princess of Venus took over her role as Leader of the Senshi. Without batting an eye she stood up. "Mars, call the Charmed Ones. Get Paige over here now so she can orb us to the jinja. Mercury, do a scan of the prince and princess. Make sure they won't die on us. Jupiter, you and I are going to keep an eye out for the police or anyone else. Someone is bound to have heard the commotion." She eyed the other senshi. "After all this is over and these two are better, we all need to talk, understand?"  
  
"Hai, Venus," the others stated and went about their task.  
  
************  
  
Paige quickly picked up the communicator as it started beeping. "Hai," she said as she answered it.  
  
"Paige-chan," Mars said, her voice sounding deeper and older. "We need you at the park immediately."  
  
Paige blinked at the change in Mars' voice. When she left the jinja she sounded like a normal 20 something year old woman but now she sounded like a seasoned warrior with a hint of royalty in her.  
  
"Rei-chan?" Paige asked as she stood up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Serenity, or Usagi. The princess is seriously wounded. She needs help. We need you to orb us back to the jinja."  
  
Paige didn't hesitate. With one look at Phoebe and Piper and a nod from Phoebe, she orbed out, leaving a trail of white and blue lights behind.  
  
*************  
  
"What are you doing here, Prue?"  
  
The oldest Halliwell sister sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Trying to get away from everything."  
  
"Up here?" Leo asked softly.  
  
"It's terrible, Leo." Prue leaned against the wall with another sigh. "Before you and the girls arrived in Tokyo I could feel Piper's anger, sadness, and total loss of confidence in herself. So I locked myself up in here to try to get away from it. They wouldn't let me do anything to help and I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. My little sister was in pain and They expected me to sit by and watch?! Right after you boarded the plane to leave I left and locked myself in here. I can't feel her pain in here. I'm safe."  
  
"But she isn't, Prue."  
  
"What?"  
  
Leo sighed and shook his head. "Something has happened to her while you were in here, trying to escape. She's gone, Prue. It seems her mind is leaving her."  
  
"What do you mean?" Prue asked, walked over to her brother-in-law.  
  
"She was kidnapped by a demon and he messed her up. She's crying all the time and won't talk to anyone except me or her sisters. And she mutters your name in her sleep."  
  
"Why didn't anyone come and tell me this?!"  
  
"They didn't know where you were."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
*************  
  
"Put her on my bed, Jupiter."  
  
Jupiter nodded and carried the injured princess to Mars' bed. Mamoru watched all this with worried eyes. He didn't know much but he did know that when he woke up the senshi were acting weird and Paige was standing above him. And now they were back at the jinja and Usagi was still unconscious.  
  
"Prince," Venus said softly with a bow. "We are all deeply sorry for the way we have acted. And we will do everything within our power to help our princess."  
  
Mercury closed her computer with a sigh. "That may be hard, Venus."  
  
The senshi, Mamoru, and the two conscious witches looked at the Senshi of Ice.  
  
"What do you mean, Mercury?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"She is seriously injured, as we all know. But it is worse than we thought." Mercury looked at Usagi with sad eyes. "Her right lung is punctured from a broken rib, she has so many internal injuries even I cannot list them all, and her hip is broken."  
  
Silence settled over the room.  
  
Finally Paige stood up. "What the hell am I so worried about? Leo can heal her, remember?"  
  
The senshi looked over at the youngest witch. "What?" Venus asked.  
  
"Leo has healing powers."  
  
Mamoru's eyes suddenly brightened. "Hai, I remember! He healed her before!"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "We just need to get him down here."  
  
"But what about your sister?" Mercury asked, looking down at the still sleeping Piper. "Does she not need help as well?"  
  
"Hai," Phoebe said. "But Usagi is close to death. Leo can heal her then go back about his business of helping Piper."  
  
"LEO!" Paige yelled to the ceiling.  
  
************  
  
Leo started as he heard Paige's cry. "Paige needs help," he stated to Prue. "Would you care to join me?"  
  
Prue instantly nodded. "I'll help Piper, Leo." She took Leo's hand. "Let's go."  
  
***********  
  
She felt pain. Pain was everywhere. She couldn't move but she knew that if she did move it would hurt like hell.  
  
She heard voices but they were muffled. They sounded familiar but strangely out of time. That seemed weird to her but the phrase seemed to fit; out of time. Something wasn't right with the voices.  
  
She smelled blood. She knew it was hers. It had to be hers. That would explain why she hurt so bad. And bad wasn't even the best word to describe the feeling.  
  
But that feeling started fading. She felt bones slowly and painlessly move back into place and blood carefully flow back into her body. And the pain was gone. She felt whole again, not a painful mess of blood and bones.  
  
Opening her eyes she saw her love's worried face. "Mamo-chan," she whispered.  
  
**************  
  
She was alone. No one loved her. She was alone in the vast darkness and no one cared that she was frightened, depressed, and hurt. The darkness seemed to swallow her with every breath she took, every tentative step she took, and every sob she gave.  
  
No one was with her. They had all left; Mom, Dad, Grams, Prue, Leo, Paige, Phoebe, and all the other people she grew to love over the years. They were gone and they didn't care.  
  
Prue; her older sister. The one that left her with the responsibility of being the oldest. She missed her so much. But she wasn't coming back, ever.  
  
A light suddenly blinked on in front of her. It was small and flickering but it was there. She walked to it, anxious for the warmth it would bring. But what she saw there was even better than warmth.  
  
"Prue."  
  
To be continued......  
  
Thanks for reading and please review!! 


	19. Chapter 19

Here it is, Chapter 19. It's been a long time coming but I think it's good. It focuses on the Charmed Ones a lot but the next chapter will be mostly senshi.  
  
A big thanks to Rorybabe for proofreading. Thanks girl!!!  
  
I don't own Charmed or Sailor Moon. There, I said it and it's done.  
  
Read on and review!!!  
  
****************************  
  
"Hey, little sister,"  
  
"You can't be real..." Piper blinked and shook her head. "You left me and I'm all alone now. You're dead! You can't be real."  
  
Prue gave a sad smile and took a step toward Piper, her hand outstretched. "Piper, I'm as real as I ever was. Just take my hand, Piper. Your sisters and husband miss you. You need to leave this place." She looked around trying to see through the darkness. After she had arrived with Leo back to Earth she hadn't wasted any time in astral projecting into Piper's unconscious.  
  
"I can't go back," Piper muttered, turning away from Prue. "They don't care about me. I'm nothing to them."  
  
"Really?" Prue asked as she raised an eyebrow. "That isn't how I see it."  
  
"Then why did you leave me?!!?" Piper shouted. She was angry; angry at Prue, her mom, Grams, Dad, and everybody. They didn't care about her. She did so much for all of them but what did she get in return? A big fat nothing!! "Why did you leave me to carry the burden? I'm not strong enough, Prue! I was always the one you protected! I would hide behind you whenever I was scared! You practically raised me and then you just die on me! You left me! And you never came back! No matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring you back! And then suddenly Paige appears and I have to be you! I have to be the oldest sister; the protector, the mother, the all powerful one! But I can't do it, Prue! I just can't!!!"  
  
Piper then fell to her knees, her body shaking from the sobs she was heaving. "I can't do it! I'm worthless!"  
  
Prue felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched her little sister sob. "Piper," she knelt down next to her and put an arm around Piper's shoulders. "You aren't worthless."  
  
"I am," Piper muttered. "I need you Prue. I'm a terrible witch and a terrible sister. I can't do this."  
  
"Piper, listen to me," Prue said firmly. "You are wonderful! You're smart, beautiful, and are the strongest witch I know!"  
  
"Liar," Piper whispered.  
  
Prue frowned. "Fine, Piper. Don't listen to me. Just see for yourself!" Prue closed her eyes, thankful they were just in Piper's unconscious and projected an image for Piper to see. It blinked on in front of the sisters, playing like a movie.  
  
It was from their teen years. And Piper remembered it instantly.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Phoebe, get down here!"  
  
"I'm not listening to you!"  
  
"Phoebe, I'm warning you!"  
  
"Shove it, Prue!"  
  
A gasp from 17 year old Prue made 15 year old Piper cringe. Phoebe was about to get it.  
  
"Phoebe, you're asking for it!"  
  
Phoebe's head poked out around the corner of the stairs. "You aren't my mother, Prue! You have no right to talk to me like that! So stay out of it!" She disappeared from view but her angry footsteps sounded as she stomped up the rest of the stairs. "I hate you!" A door slammed and silence reigned through the Manor.  
  
Piper slowly looked over at Prue. Her older sister's face was red with anger but there was a sadness in her eyes. "Fine," Prue muttered. "She hates me. What else is new?" And Prue turned and walked into the sunroom, tears streaming down her face; unnoticed by Prue but caught by Piper.  
  
Piper stood there, her face one of sadness and grief. Slowly, she started up the stairs, heading toward Phoebe's room.  
  
She softly knocked on her younger sister's door.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Phoebe, it's Piper."  
  
There was a moment of silence then the shuffle of feet and the door slowly opened. Piper heard Phoebe run back to her bed and giving a small smile the middle sister opened the door the rest of the way and walked in.  
  
"Hey, Pheebs."  
  
"Hey," Phoebe said softly, looking at her blanket on the bed.  
  
Piper sat beside her and they sat in silence. The clock beside Phoebe's bed ticked as the seconds passed. Finally Phoebe spoke.  
  
"Does she hate me?"  
  
Piper looked over at the young girl. Phoebe's eyes were red from crying and her voice wavered, like she was going to burst into tears at any moment.  
  
"No, honey. She doesn't hate you." Piper pulled her sister close. "But she thinks you hate her."  
  
Phoebe pulled back a little and looked up at Piper. "But I don't! I didn't mean it! It's just...she tries to be Mom but she's not! She's only 17, Piper! She shouldn't be taking care of me! That's Gram's job."  
  
"Phoebe," Piper began. "Prue is the oldest. She feels that it is up to her to make sure the two of us are protected and loved."  
  
"But," Phoebe sniffed. "I want her to like me."  
  
"She loves you, honey. She just worries about you."  
  
"She worries too much."  
  
Piper grinned. "Yeah, well. That's Prue for you."  
  
Phoebe gave a small giggle. "Yeah, who needs a mom with Prue and Grams around!?"  
  
Piper laughed and hugged Phoebe. "Don't forget, babe. We both love you so much. She just shows it in a different way."  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Thanks, Pipe." She sighed. "I guess I should go apologize."  
  
"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea."  
  
------------------------  
  
The screen went blank as Prue looked over at Piper, who was biting her lower lip and staring at where the memory had been playing.  
  
"Phoebe came down and apologized and everything was fine," Prue stated.  
  
"For a few hours," Piper muttered.  
  
Prue grinned, glad to see some of the old Piper coming through.  
  
"But what about this one...?" Prue asked as another memory started to play.  
  
Again Piper remembered this one. It was more recent, just after they had received their powers.  
  
----------------------  
  
"You could have gotten us killed, Phoebe!"  
  
"How? By premonitioning them to death?"  
  
"By not paying attention to the surroundings! We went in there unprepared!"  
  
Phoebe stomped past Prue and slammed her purse on the kitchen table, causing Piper to jump in shock at the loud noise.  
  
"Um, hey guys," Piper said softly. "What's up?"  
  
"Phoebe almost got us killed!"  
  
"I did not!" Phoebe shouted. "You were the one that wanted to go off looking for demons without Piper and with just a little brief premonition on my part."  
  
"Piper was off with Leo and I didn't want to ruin their date!" Prue shouted back, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"Well, just don't go blaming me!" Phoebe yelled. She angrily pointed a finger at Prue. "You have to be all super powerful and you don't think about anything but getting the demon!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
Piper had had enough. She had a headache, she was tired, and she couldn't wait to cuddle with Leo up in her room. But she just had to come downstairs when she heard her sisters come in. She set herself up for disaster.  
  
"It is not!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Prue!!"  
  
"No, you shut up, Phoebe!"  
  
"Both of you shut it or I'm going to get Grams down here!!!" Piper shouted, getting between the two fighting women. "And don't think I won't. I will get her ass down here and she will give it to you two like you were both little kids. And the way you are acting you may as well be!" She glanced at the two gaping sisters and continued. "I came home to a nice quiet house and looked forward to some quality time with my boyfriend. But I don't get it because the moment the two of you walk in you are fighting; yelling, screaming, huffing, puffing, and everything else. I can't take it anymore. If the fighting doesn't stop, I'm leaving. Power of Three or not I can't take this anymore! We're supposed to be closer now that we have our powers." She sighed and let her shoulders slump. "At least stop fighting long enough for me to get some sleep."  
  
She shook her head and turned back to the kitchen counter, picked up her aspirin and glass of water, and walked out. Leo was waiting for her and she needed a hug.  
  
But before she even got to the stairs, someone wrapped their arms around her from the back and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks, Piper," Phoebe muttered from behind her.  
  
Prue stepped into her line of vision. "We needed that," the oldest sister said. "What would we do without you?"  
  
Piper smirked. "Probably kill each other."  
  
********************  
  
Back out in the real world, Paige, Phoebe, and Leo anxiously watched over Piper and Prue's limp bodies.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, the senshi were quietly talking.  
  
"Princess, again, we deeply apologize for the way we have been acting."  
  
"Venus, what is going on?" Usagi asked, looking into her friend's eyes.  
  
Venus raised an eyebrow, highly confused. "I don't understand, Princess. Is something wrong?"  
  
Usagi studied her friends. They still hadn't transformed down but were still in their senshi uniforms. And they were acting so strange. Like they were from...  
  
'Iie,' Usagi thought frantically. 'They can't be!' She looked over at Mamoru. He looked just as shocked as she did. They had figured it out at the same time. Her senshi had converted back to their Silver Millennium selves. They were no longer the carefree young women of the 21st century but were seasoned warriors and respected princesses and protectors of Her Majesty Princess Serenity.  
  
To be continued........  
  
Wow!! That turned out longer than I expected! Goodness....oh well. I think it's a swell chapter! Review please!! 


	20. Chapter 20

Here it is, Chapter 20!!!! Go me!!! I've written a story that's hit the 20 mark!! YAY!  
  
I don't owned Charmed or Sailor Moon. I promise.  
  
Okay, I've noticed that I'm not getting as many reviews for this story as I used to. So, I beg of y'all, please review. I thrive on the reviews I get and when I don't get any I really lose inspiration. So, please!!! Review; if not for me then for you so you can see when I update next!!!  
  
*************************  
  
"Minna," Usagi stated. "You aren't acting like yourselves."  
  
"What do you mean, Hime?" Mercury asked, her computer still out and her eyes filled with confusion.  
  
Usagi looked over at her husband and saw the same worry in his eyes that she knew was in her own. Mamoru glanced over her face then turned to the senshi.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked Mars, his voice strong and powerful.  
  
"I am Rei, princess of Mars and protector of Princess Serenity."  
  
Mamoru looked to Venus. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Minako, princess of Venus and protector of Princess Serenity."  
  
Mamoru swallowed and glanced back at his wife. Her face was becoming paler and her eyes were filling with tears. She was thinking just like him. They had lost their friends. The senshi thought they were their past selves.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked Jupiter.  
  
"I am Makoto, princess of Jupiter and protector of Princess Serenity."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Ami, princess of Mercury and protector of Princess Serenity."  
  
Usagi suddenly stepped forward her mouth in a straight line. "Who am I?"  
  
Venus spoke up, her voice loud and sure. "You are Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity of the White Moon and heir to the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Iie."  
  
All the senshi looked at the odangoed blonde in shock. "Princess?" Mars asked.  
  
"I am not Princess Serenity," Usagi said firmly. "I am Tsukino Usagi, wife of Chiba Mamoru and student at Tokyo University. I am just the reincarnation of the princess; just like all of you are the reincarnations of the senshi."  
  
Each senshi just stared blankly at Usagi.  
  
"Is something wrong, Princess?" Jupiter asked.  
  
Usagi held back a scream and her eyes flashed. "Yes, something is terribly wrong, Jupiter. What is the last thing you remember?"  
  
Jupiter looked taken aback by the question but a smile slowly slid across her face. "The ball, Princess. We weren't able to find you and then...." she stopped, a frown replacing the smile.  
  
"We were here," Mars finished for her.  
  
Usagi took a step back. "Mamoru," she whispered. "What do we do?"  
  
"Show them the recent past, Usako. Remind them of their lives now."  
  
Usagi nodded and took a deep breath. "It will be done." And a flash of light surrounded the group.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ And they were in the past. Six years in the past...  
  
A 14 year old Usagi ran up the steps to the jinja, her school uniform in disarray.  
  
"Usagi! You're late again!"  
  
Usagi ran into Rei's room and bowed to her friends. "Gomen, minna. I got detention again."  
  
"What else is new?!" Rei shouted.  
  
"Hush, Rei," Makoto said. "She's here now so we can get started."  
  
Another flash of light and they were in the Crown Arcade...  
  
"How can we be sure they can be trusted?"  
  
Usagi sighed and looked down into her milkshake. "We can't."  
  
Rei snorted. "So why do you want to talk to them?"  
  
"They are senshi, just like us!" Usagi violently whispered. "They may not be fighting with us but they have saved our butts plenty of times!"  
  
"All the same," Minako stated. "We should be careful around these new comers. Just to be safe."  
  
A flash of light and they were on the streets outside of Usagi's house...  
  
"I bet you made her run away, Usagi!"  
  
"I did not, Rei!"  
  
"You are always doing something to make her mad!"  
  
Usagi turned red and started shouting at her best friend.  
  
Ami turned to the other senshi. "We need to find Luna, minna. She could be hurt. So let's split up and look for her around town."  
  
Flash of light....They were back at the arcade  
  
"Isn't that t-t-t-t-tw-two...?"  
  
"That's two timing, Minako!!!!" Luna said.  
  
Minako just giggled then became very dramatic. "It should be a crime to be this beautiful!"  
  
Flash...  
  
"Minna!!!!!'  
  
Usagi fell to her knees, her friends and senshi surrounding her with an evil look in their eyes.  
  
"Please don't," she whispered desperately.  
  
"But they will, Sailor Moon," Galaxia said evilly.  
  
"Chibi-Chibi."  
  
"Chibi-Chibi," Sailor Moon whispered. "It isn't them, is it?"  
  
The small red head senshi shook her head and blinked.  
  
"It's just their bodies?"  
  
"Chibi."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon slowly stood up, her face set and determined. "I will not lose."  
  
One more flash....  
  
"Congratulations, Usagi!"  
  
"Arigatou, minna!"  
  
A radiant Usagi in a beautiful wedding dress hugged her friends.  
  
"I've finally started on my future!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The light subsided and they were all back at the jinja where they started. Usagi slowly fell to her knees and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru asked, kneeling beside her.  
  
"I'm fine," she muttered. "That just took some effort."  
  
She looked back up at her friends and saw some light returning to their eyes.  
  
"Usagi?" Minako whispered, her senshi uniform slowly shimmering away and her regular clothes replacing it.  
  
****************  
  
"What do these mean, Prue? Why are you showing me this?"  
  
Prue sighed and gently pushed Piper's hair away from her little sister's face. "Because you need to see what you mean to everyone. You need to see that we all love you and need you."  
  
Piper's eyes suddenly flashed with anger. "Need me!?" She shouted. "I needed you, Prue! But you left! Do you remember that?"  
  
The screen blinked again and showed Piper, two years ago, in her black dress trying to get ready for Prue's funeral. She was crying so much she couldn't seem to stand.  
  
Piper pointed to her screen self in anger. "That was me, Prue! Do you remember that? Oh wait, no! You don't! You weren't there! Do you know how much I hated being at your funeral!?! All those people saying 'I'm so sorry!' I hated it! It was torture!"  
  
The screen flashed again and showed Piper crying in Phoebe's arms.  
  
"What about this?" Piper continued. "Remember this?" She looked at the screen then back at Prue. "That was when I finally realized that I needed to be the oldest sister! I realized that you weren't coming back and I had to be you! I had to be the protector, the mother, the mean guy! I had to welcome a new person into our house to replace you! Replace you!!!!!! Can you imagine having to replace your own sister?!"  
  
The screen went blank and Piper stood up and started pacing in anger. "I can't do this anymore, Prue. I just can't."  
  
Prue swallowed the sob in her throat and shook her head. "But you can. In fact, you have been doing just that these past two years."  
  
Piper stopped pacing and glared at Prue. "What?"  
  
"You have been a great sister to Paige, Piper. You have been a great witch and a great wife. And I know that one day you will be a great mother."  
  
"How can you say that, Prue?"  
  
Prue just turned back to the screen. It was showing something again and this time, Paige was in it.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Piper was in the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee and Paige was at the table, sipping on her third cup and reading the paper.  
  
"Hehe, listen to this, Piper," Paige said.  
  
Piper sat down across from Paige and listened as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"'Dear Phoebe, I thought my husband was cheating on me. So, last night when he came home I threw his clothes outside, pushed him out, shut the door and locked it. After a lot of yelling through the door I found out he wasn't cheating on me but was just trying to surprise me with a second honeymoon. When I apologized he just left the house and I haven't seen him since.'"  
  
Piper laughed. "Mmmm, sounds like some people have more problems than we do."  
  
Paige nodded and folded the paper back. "You're telling me."  
  
"Well, what did Phoebe tell her to do?"  
  
Paige shrugged. "The usual. To try to apologize again and to never assume anything."  
  
"She didn't add the little thing in about making an ass of you and me?" Piper asked with a grin.  
  
"I seriously thought about it," Phoebe said as she walked into the kitchen. "That nut woman would have probably sued me though."  
  
"True," Paige sighed as she stood up and made her way over to the sink. "There are some crazy people in this city."  
  
Before Paige could even get to the sink, a demon shimmered in with a snarl. "It isn't just people that are crazy," the demon said before he picked Paige up by the throat and threw her across the kitchen and out into the front hall. A loud crash indicated that she had landed on something.  
  
Piper jumped up and started after Paige. But before she left the kitchen she turned around and threw up her hands. The demon exploded with a scream.  
  
Phoebe ran after Piper and muttered, "They always come when we are so relaxed!"  
  
"LEO!" Piper called when she saw Paige bleeding from a cut in her head. She had landed on the round table in the front hall and the vase on top of it had broken to millions of pieces, resulting in the cut on the youngest sister's head.  
  
Leo orbed in and quickly knelt beside Paige, healing her with his magic. Paige opened her eyes with a groan.  
  
"Tell me you got that bastard," she muttered as Piper helped her up.  
  
"Yep," Piper said with a smile. "And just for you."  
  
-------------------  
  
Piper finally sat back down beside Prue. Silence fell between the two until Piper finally spoke. "I'm sorry, Prue."  
  
"For what, honey?"  
  
"For yelling at you."  
  
"Oh, Piper," Prue said. "It's fine. You have every right to be angry."  
  
"But I thought I had gotten rid of my anger after the whole Furies incident."  
  
"You just had a little left over, that's all."  
  
"A little?" Piper asked with a snicker.  
  
Prue laughed and hugged her little sister. "You know I love you, Pipe. And Phoebe, Paige, and Leo love you. And they are worried about you."  
  
Piper sighed as she looked up at Prue. "I guess I should go back. I should leave this...place and go back to the real world."  
  
"That would probably make them all very happy."  
  
It was then that Piper noticed how much brighter it had gotten around them. Before it had been so dark but now...she could actually see.  
  
"I want to go back, Prue."  
  
Prue just nodded and took her hand. "Let's go."  
  
****************  
  
Paige was tired and she could tell that Phoebe was feeling the same way. But she refused to sleep. She was so worried about Piper that even if she tried to sleep she wouldn't be able to.  
  
"Paige, Phoebe?"  
  
At the sound of her older sister's voice, Paige perked up. Piper was sitting there, her eyes opened and full of light.  
  
"Piper!" Both women said at the same time as they threw themselves at her.  
  
To be continued......  
  
So, everyone seems to be returning to normal...so now what? Mwahahahahahahah...only I know! And I won't update till I get some good reviews guys. I really need some motivation. And believe me; I know just where to go from here!!! *runs off as she writes down the next chapter* So see y'all then!!! 


	21. Chapter 21

Yep, here it is; Chapter 21!!! YAY! Rejoice!!! listens for sounds of rejoicing. Somewhere a cricket chirps Ooooooooookaaaaay. Maybe later, then.

No own Charmed or Sailor Moon.

NOTE: If any of you are interested in helping me out, read the AN at the end of the chapter!

------------------------

Piper smiled as her sisters' weight hit her and sent her back to the floor. Her sisters fell with her but didn't seem to notice.

"We were so worried, Piper!" Paige said, her face buried in Piper's shoulder. "We didn't know what to do."

"Then Rei-chan said you needed Prue," Phoebe went on. "So Leo went and got her-"

"And here I am," Piper finished, her smile getting bigger. "Thanks, guys."

Paige sat up and wiped her eyes. "We love you, Piper. We would do anything for you."

Phoebe nodded and sat up as well, pulling Piper up with her. "Seeing you so terrified and sad all the time just wasn't you. We needed the real Piper back."

Piper's smile slowly faded and she looked down. "I'm sorry I put all of you through this."

Paige threw a concerned look at Phoebe and the two of them gathered Piper back in their arms.

"Oh, honey, it's okay," Phoebe said gently.

"Yeah, I bet I would have been worse," Paige said with a grin.

"And besides," Phoebe explained. "You've been a windigo, a fury, and even a warlock, so why not get a chance to be a normal human being having normal problems?"

Piper laughed then shook her head. "I don't know if I'd call them normal problems."

The three laughed until Piper looked up and locked eyes with Prue. "Prue," she whispered. "You came back."

The eldest Halliwell nodded and opened her arms. Piper ran into them, a smile covering her face.

"You needed me, Piper; more than usual."

Piper laughed through her tears of joy and pulled back from Prue. "Have you met Paige?"

Prue shook her head. "No. I came down with Leo then astral projected into your mind." She looked over Piper's shoulder and smiled. "So, Paige, we finally meet."

Paige nodded with a small, uncertain smile on her face. But the moment Prue opened her arms for a hug, the smile grew bigger and Paige happily hugged the sister she never knew.

Phoebe grinned and joined in on the hug and soon, even Leo was hugging everyone.

"Halliwell group hug!!!!" Paige yelled.

Everyone laughed and stepped back, savoring the moment of happiness.

But then Prue broke the silence with a sigh. "I hate to make the happiness leave but I gotta go."

"What?" All three younger sisters said in unison.

"The Elders didn't let her come down," Leo said.

"And I'm probably going to be in big trouble when I go back."

"But-"

Prue shook her head. "No buts, Piper. I really gotta go. But I'll get Leo to bring me back every once in a while."

"Wait, you aren't a whitelighter?" Paige asked in shock.

Prue threw her head back and gave a loud laugh. "Me? A whitelighter?!" She laughed even harder. "I put up such a fuss when I first died I think they actually thought about sending me back. I'm so much trouble Up There. I'm constantly asking about all of you, I'm sneaking into the Elders meetings, and I'm always trying to get back down here. I think They actually hate me."

The other three witches laughed and all hugged Prue again.

"You just have to promise that you'll be back," Phoebe said as they all stopped the hug.

"I promise," Prue answered as she hugged Piper and then Phoebe. Then she pulled Paige into her arms and whispered into her ear, "Maybe we can do something about us not growing up together." And then she stepped back to Leo and he orbed out, taking the eldest Halliwell with him.

Paige watched them leave with her eyebrows raised and that one sentence running through her head. 'Maybe we can do something about us not growing up together.' She glanced over at her sisters. They were quietly talking about when Prue could visit again and probably didn't hear what she said to Paige.

------------------------------

"Minako?" Usagi asked quietly. "Is that you?"

Minako slowly nodded then closed her eyes and gave her head a small shake. "But I feel like I'm walking through a fog."

"Me, too," Rei said softly, her uniform slowly fading away and being replaced by her normal clothes.

Usagi jumped up and threw her arms around Minako, causing the other blonde to stumble back. But Minako quickly regained her balance and hugged Usagi back.

"Gomen, Usagi," Minako whispered into the other woman' hair.

Usagi stepped back and smiled. "You're back now, that's all that matters."

"I don't know, Usagi," Ami said, her computer still out but her uniform gone. She frantically pressed a few buttons on her Mercury computer and frowned. "Something still isn't right about us."

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked as he put an arm around Usagi.

Ami didn't answer at first but after a few beeps she nodded. "Hai, it's just what I thought. We are still infected with something."

"But what?" Makoto asked.

Ami closed her computer and it disappeared into her subspace pocket. "Anger; and lots of it."

"Demo," Minako started.

"I know it's weird," Ami said softly. "But it's true. That is why the four of us," she pointed to herself and the other three inners. "Were so angry at each other. It clouded our judgment."

"So, what is it and how did we get it?" Rei asked.

"My guess is that demon that attacked us."

"Which one?" Makoto asked with a roll of her eyes. "We've been attacked so many times these past few days."

"The one that knocked us all down," Ami answered. "Remember, when Usagi got thrown back by his energy ball and then we all woke up on the ground?"

A light seemed to go on in all the senshis' heads and Minako nodded. "Hai, that was probably when it happened."

"So, now what?" Usagi asked softly. "We know what's wrong but how do we get rid of it?"

They all looked at each other. A soft giggle from inside Rei's room made them all look in that direction.

"The sisters," Usagi said slowly. "They may be able to help."

"But what about their own problems?" Makoto asked.

Another giggle from the room answered that question.

Minako nodded and looked over at Usagi. "We need to get this worked out," she said. "This anger we are feeling will not help us defeat Chaos and the Source."

"But why is the anger still present in our bodies when we've realized what's wrong with us?" Rei asked. "I mean, wouldn't realizing it be enough?"

"Not necessarily," Ami stated. "We may have realized that we are infected but the demon's magic can still make us extremely angry. And I can't think of a way we, as senshi, can get rid of it. It's like a poison, from what I gather. No matter how much we try to resist it, it will still affect us. I'd say our only hope is the sisters."

"Still," Makoto stated. "I hate to bother them."

"They are here to help," Usagi said with another glance at the room. "That's what they said."

"And we need their help," Makoto said.

-----------------------

"What do you mean Piper is back!?!"

The cowering demon whimpered. "I am sorry, milord. But that is what I have been told."

"Idiot!" The Source screamed. "How can this be!!!??"

"Apparently, the eldest sister went back down to Earth."

"What!?"

The demon trembled in fear as the Source quickly stood up and started toward him.

"Prue came back to visit? How?"

"I know not, milord," the demon chocked out.

The Source snarled his anger and formed a fireball in his hand. "Only idiots like you don't know," he said before he threw the fireball at the wide eyed demon. With a scream the demon disappeared into a pile of ash.

The Source gave an angry sigh and sat back down. "I am surrounded by a bunch of damn idiots" He threw back the hood of his cloak and quickly stood back up. "Looks like I should be expecting company," he muttered as he walked out of the room and into his own private chambers. "And I can't wait to entertain them."

-------------------------

"Maybe a spell?"

Piper raised an eyebrow as she looked over Ami's computer. "I don't know which one though."

"Is there anything in the Book about something like this?" Leo asked quietly.

"Phoebe's looking right now," Paige said, motioning over at her sister.

Phoebe was in the corner of the room, furiously flipping through the Book of Shadows for an answer to the problem.

"What if there's not a spell in there?" Usagi asked softly. "Will they be stuck with this anger forever?"

"We can write a spell," Piper said. "But that may take time."

"Why?" Minako asked, her breath coming in short gasps as she felt the anger start to rise. This whole situation was getting on her nerves. She just wanted to scream at each and every one of the people near her.

"We don't know what we're dealing with," Paige answered. "It could be magic or just some potion the demon threw on you."

"But we will try with everything we have," Piper said.

"Ah-ha!" Phoebe suddenly shouted. "I've got something!"

"What is it?" Piper asked as she and Paige rushed over to her.

"It's a spell to disinfect people."

"Really?" Paige asked. "We have something like that in the Book?"

Phoebe nodded and read out loud from the page. "_To Disinfect a Body: Prepare the potion below and say the following spell. _

_                                                            Take this body_

_                                                            Make it clean_

_                                                            Erase all that remains unseen_

_                                                            Be it small or be it grand_

_                                                            Remove this infection;_

_                                                            Take it far from this land"_

Piper raised an eyebrow. "That's kinda cheesy."

Paige giggled and nodded. "Hai, but it's better than what I would have come up with."

"All right!" Piper said with a clap of her hands. "I'll start on the potion. We need to get this done so we can kick some demon and youma ass!!!"

To be continued…

Author's Note: Okay, so I assume that everyone reading this is interested in helping me. So, here's what I need. I have an idea for the end of the story but I'm not sure what the reader's response will be. I don't want to do something that everyone will hate. I've already asked Rory Von Trapp but I need some other opinions. Not that I don't value her opinion but…well, I just want to make my readers happy.

So, here's the deal. The first three people that tell me (in their reviews) that they want to help I will email them the last part of the story. However, these people will be sworn to secrecy. If you like how I want it to end then tell everyone under the sun about it, I will not use that ending. And believe me I have my ways of finding out if you tell.

If no one wants to help, that's fine. This is just up for the first three who would like to. So, if you want to find out how I might end this (might being the key word) tell me in your review. And even if you don't want to help, please review anyway!!!!! Please!!!! Please!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

First off, so sorry about the wait. My computer completely died on me. And then, when it finally got better (lol) I went out of town. And then when I got back....I was just soooooooooooooo tired! But here it is...Chapter 22 of Charmed Senshi!!!  
  
**Rory von Trapp**- you are a doll. I seriously don't know what I would do without your help. I love you so much! You are a great beta and this chapter is for you!!  
  
**H2O Angel**- If you would mind just sending me your email address I will send you the possible ending. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Healer**- I won't leave this story here. I promise. I couldn't do that to what few readers I have left. This is my promise to you. And I keep my promises.  
  
**syad yniar**- Yeah, combining Charmed and a cartoon...it's gotten a few raised eyebrows. Usually from people who don't read fanfiction but oh well. Thanks for reviewing. It really helps my inspiration.  
  
**mae-E**- Yeah, I know how it is to have computer trouble. In fact, I had to delete Yahoo Messenger off my puter right before it died. So, I don't have that at the moment. But...email me or something and I will send you the possible ending. I'd love to talk to you again!  
  
And to all the readers who didn't review the last chapter, thanks for reading and sorry about the wait!!!  
  
And I don't own Charmed or Sailor Moon.

Btw, Chibi-Usa is Usagi's future daughter. She visited the past for senshi training. Just thought I'd clear that up...And...if someone can tell me the dubbed or original titles of the episodes I got the senshi's memories from I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!!!  
  
Now, on with the story!!!!!!

* * *

"If you could all just stand here," Piper said, motioning the four inner senshi to the middle of Rei's room.  
  
Minako nodded and led her three friends to the place Piper was indicating. "Let's get this finished," she said.  
  
The senshi stood in the middle of the three sisters with heads held high and eyes wearily watching the witches.  
  
"Okay, here's what will happen," Piper said as she walked to her sisters and gave them each one vial full of a greenish-blue liquid. "The three of us will throw the potion at your feet and as the smoke rises we will chant the spell. So, don't get freaked out about anything. It's all going to be fine."  
  
"You hope," Rei muttered just loud enough for the senshi to hear.  
  
Minako's mouth twitched up into a slight smirk before Piper stepped back to form the circle around the senshi.  
  
Usagi nervously bit her lip, her eyes locked on Piper's back as the three witches threw the potion into the circle. The princess quickly threw a prayer up for her senshi as the sisters started the spell.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Haruka, if you don't stop pacing," Michiru muttered into her hands.  
  
The blonde ignored her girlfriend and continued pacing around the den, her hands behind her back and her eyes off in some distant thought.  
  
"Don't worry, Michiru-mama," Hotaru said softly. "She'll snap out of it."  
  
"Hai, I know. But I'm getting dizzy."  
  
Setsuna struggled to keep her laughter under control. "Then stop watching her."  
  
The princess of Neptune shot the Keeper of Time a look that told her to shut up.  
  
Setsuna sighed and stood up. "Haruka," she said. "Stop pacing."  
  
The blonde took no notice.  
  
Setsuna quickly grabbed the Wind Senshi's shoulder and stopped her in mid- pace. "Now."  
  
Haruka did stop pacing but only to grab Setsuna's arm and glare daggers at the older senshi. "I have to pace."  
  
"Why?" Setsuna asked, not at all fazed by Haruka's glare.  
  
"I'm worried."  
  
"Aren't we all?"  
  
Haruka blinked. Stared at Setsuna. Growled. Then continued pacing.  
  
Michiru sighed and shook her head. "Haruka..."  
  
"We haven't had an attack in a while," Haruka muttered as she paced. "Something is wrong."  
  
"Hai," Setsuna said. "We all know this."  
  
"Even I know that, Haruka-papa," Hotaru stated with a grin.  
  
"As you should," Michiru said to the teenager. "You're a smart girl."  
  
Hotaru beamed at the compliment then turned to look back at the pacing senshi. "But one thing I don't know," the senshi of Death and Rebirth muttered. "How does pacing help Haruka-papa think?"  
  
Michiru smirked behind her hand. "It doesn't," she whispered into her daughter's ear.  
  
"Then why does she do it?"  
  
"She thinks it makes her look good."  
  
"Michiru!" The blonde had stopped pacing and was glaring at the senshi of Neptune.  
  
Michiru looked as shocked as the delicate senshi could and shook her head. "But you always look good, Haruka."  
  
Hotaru laughed as Setsuna just shook her head at the pair as she muttered something about 'love' and 'sucking up.'  
  
-----------------  
  
Rei gasped as the green-blue smoke from the potion drifted into her nose and mouth, causing her to choke. And by the sounds coming from the other three senshi standing with her, they were experiencing the same thing.  
  
The sisters were still saying the spell but Rei could feel the magic start its work. She felt her anger lifting and her heart seemed to sigh in relief. But it didn't stop there. Something was nagging at the back of the Fire Senshi's mind. Something that made her smile.  
  
They started off fuzzy; the memories. And from the looks on the other senshi's faces, Rei could tell they were seeing them as well.  
  
The first memory was from their first year as senshi, many years ago.

* * *

"So, Usagi went to Rose Mansion in order to become a princess?" Makoto asked of the three other senshi and Artemis.  
  
They were all outside at the shrine talking about Usagi's latest adventure. She had apparently decided that she needed to act more like a princess (since she had just recently found out she was one) and went to a Princess Training School.  
  
Rei just sighed. "She'll come running back soon enough."  
  
"But I admire her," Ami stated. "For actively trying to become a princess."  
  
Artemis nodded. "I just hope she turns into a proper princess."  
  
"But what does it mean to be a proper princess?" Minako asked softly.  
  
All the girls and Artemis looked over at the blonde.  
  
Minako continued. "Can't Usagi just stay the way she is right now?"  
  
The memories skipped a few years to when they were fighting the Dead Moon Circus.  
  
Four of the five inner senshi and Chibi-Usa were in the arcade at their regular table. Minako ran in, breathless. "Hey, minna!! Sorry to keep you waiting!!!"  
  
Chibi-Usa watched as Minako sat down. "Minako...who was that-"she started to ask about the man Minako was outside with.  
  
Minako giggled. "Oh, Torajima-san? He's a roadie aspiring to become a rock star. He flirted with me at the club." Her eyes got stars in them and her voice became light and whimsical. "It's a crime to be so beautiful."  
  
Usagi leaned over the table and got in Minako's face. "Then who were you walking with the other day?"  
  
Minako gasped and acted shameful as she hid her face in her hands. "Oh no, you saw me? That was Takano-san, who goes to the art college. 'You bring out my desire for creation!' He asked me to be a model for his art next time he's drawing." She leaned close to Usagi and puckered up her lips. "Maybe it's a nude model." The stars returned to her eyes once more. "It's such a crime to be so beautiful."  
  
The next memory brought smiles to everyone's face as it played.  
  
The inners were at Mamoru' apartment, trying to study. But Usagi didn't like her Mamo-chan helping Ami. She started to complain.  
  
"Oh boy," Chibi-Usa muttered from beside Rei. "Usagi's at it again."  
  
Minako grinned at Usagi's antics. "Ami's here to be tortured by Mamoru."  
  
Usagi just shook her head. "Even if it is studying, I don't want him to look elsewhere."  
  
Rei sighed and put her head in her hand. "You are such a child!"  
  
Usagi frowned from beside Mamoru. "Nani?! Rei, you are such a meanie!"  
  
And thus, the start of another infamous Rei and Usagi tongue war.

* * *

Usagi watched her senshi as the Charmed Ones finished the spell. They seemed fine but they all had weird, spaced out smiles on their faces.  
  
"Piper-chan?" Usagi muttered.  
  
"They're fine, Usagi-chan," Piper stated, turning to look at the worried princess. "The Book said that the spell will delve into their memories to remind them of the happy times."  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow. "And that will get rid of the anger?"  
  
"Hai," Paige said with a nod. "The spell was to lift the anger out and the potion will help them get back to their normal selves."  
  
The odangoed blonde gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," she mumbled more to herself than anyone else. "It'll be nice to have my senshi back."

* * *

"There will be hell to pay when the senshi get back to acting like themselves!!!!" A loud, booming voice yelled. "If they are not dead in one hour there will be pieces of youma all over this damn cavern! Is that understood?"  
  
"H-hai, Chaos-sama," several cowering youma stuttered.  
  
"Good," Chaos growled with a smirk. "I want each of their heads brought back to me. Every last one of them!"

* * *

"M-minna?" Usagi stammered softly as the smoke from the potion cleared. "Are you okay?"  
  
Ami blinked once then gave a small smile. "I am," she said happily. "I feel like myself again."  
  
"Me, too!" Makoto exclaimed. "This is wonderful!!"  
  
"Rei? Minako?" Usagi said, looking at the other two.  
  
Minako shook her head, as if to clear it of something then grinned. "Usagi- chan!" She screamed joyfully. The senshi of Venus ran up to the princess and threw her arms around her. "It worked!! It worked!!"  
  
Usagi hugged her friend back with a gleeful giggle. "Yay!!" She yelled. The two continued hugging each other as they jumped up and down.  
  
"What about you, Rei-chan?" Ami asked, putting a hand on the Fire Senshi's shoulder. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Rei suddenly grinned and looked up at Ami. "I feel like my old self."  
  
Usagi stopped jumping up and down with Minako and grinned evilly at the Martian. "Then we are all in trouble!"  
  
"Odango!" Rei shouted.  
  
Makoto smiled as Usagi and Rei started running around the room. "Just like old times," she said.

* * *

The Source snarled in anger. "They are going to go to THEM?!"  
  
Mortaguy nodded from his bowed position. "Hai, my lord. That's what our spies tell me. He wants them to attack within the hour."  
  
"The idiot," The Source muttered. "We agreed to let them come to us!" The hooded demon threw an energy ball at the wall beside him. It didn't do much to the wall but it did ease The Source's anger some; but not much. "Fine," he said. "We will join him and his youma. Prepare the demons, Mortaguy."  
  
Mortaguy bowed and left the room, a grin plastered on his demonic face. 'Finally,' he thought. 'I was really itching for some action.'  
  
To be continued...  
  
Action in the next chapter...I promise!!!! Ja! 


	23. Chapter 23

Okay…it's here. Another chapter of Charmed Senshi. ducks rotten fruit being thrown at her I know, I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry. So very sorry. But I moved then moved again and started at another college and changed my major. I've been so busy lately working on school work and some original fiction that I lost where I was going with this. But after some ranting from some enraged readers (you know who you are) I knew that I needed to finish this; not just for you guys but for myself as well.

So, the rest of this story is dedicated to you faithful readers. You have stuck with this story through thick and thin. Thanks, y'all!

I don't own Charmed or Sailor Moon

----------------

"Haven't we seen this episode before?" Hotaru asked the other four senshi sitting in the den with her.

No one answered her. She looked behind her on her place on the floor in front of the TV. She seemed to be the only one watching the mundane show in front of her about four friends leaving in America and always getting into stupid situations. Haruka and Michiru were softly talking and Setsuna was staring off into nothing, a worried expression etched on her face.

"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked as she turned completely around, her back now to the TV. "What's wrong?"

Setsuna blinked and slid her eyes over to the youngest senshi. "Something isn't right."

Michiru and Haruka stopped talking and glanced over at the Senshi of Time.

"What is it, Sets?" Michiru asked, concern filling her eyes. Whenever Setsuna looked this worried something had to be really wrong.

"I don't know," Setsuna muttered. "But I need to go."

She didn't give the other senshi time to say goodbye. She just transformed and conjured up the portal to the Time Gates and she was gone.

"Not even so much as a 'ja ne'," Haruka muttered then winced as her partner hit her arm.

------------

"This isn't right," Setsuna muttered to herself as she stared at the Time Gates. Time lines were switching with other time lines and relative space seemed to be moving everywhere. "What the hell is going on?"

"That's something we've been trying to figure out for a while now," a male voice said from behind her.

The Time Senshi turned and let a smile fill her face. "Yau."

The young man in a golden robe now in front of Setsuna smiled back at her. "Setsuna, how are you?"

"I am well," she said with a small bow. "Just a tad bit worried about this shifting going on."

"Only a tad bit?"

Setsuna laughed. "Okay, so maybe a little more than just a tad."

The young Elder smiled but then grew serious. "We have been noticing the shifting as well."

"So, it isn't just me?"

"Iie," Yau said, pushing the hood of his golden robe down off his head revealing light brown hair streaked with a little white that came from being an Elder. "This has been going on since before the Charmed Ones arrived in Tokyo."

"Do the Elders think this shifting is dangerous?"

Yau shook his head. "Iie. It's harmless. Just confusing."

Setsuna turned back to the Time Gates then back to Yau. "Then why are you here?"

The Elder smiled. "I can't just pop in to see my favorite time guardian?"

Setsuna just quirked an eyebrow, causing Yau to laugh.

"Okay, I came down to tell you are going to be getting some help from me. And the Elders believe some changes need to be made."

-------------

"So, how is this going to work?" Paige asked the group gathered in Rei's room. They had finally settled down and were all trying to figure out how the upcoming battle should be handled. "Do we meet them at an assigned place and then have at it?"

Usagi gave a small grin. "Iie, that would be suicide." She scooted closer to Mamoru and slipped her hand into his. "There will be hundreds, if not thousands of youma and demons ready to attack."

"And there are 14 of us, not counting Leo," Piper added with a sigh.

"Why don't I count?" Leo asked softly, a suspiciously fake pout on his face.

"Because you aren't special enough," Phoebe added quickly with a smirk.

"Hey," Leo shouted.

Piper cut off Phoebe's next remark by putting a calming hand on her husband's shoulder. "You are plenty special, honey. But you don't have any powers you can use in a fight."

"I can heal," Leo said with another pout.

"And quite well," Piper added. "But you will be needed on the sidelines, in case one of us gets hurt real bad. You can orb in and heal then orb out."

"Okay," Paige said, interrupting the kiss that was bound to happen between Leo and Piper. "My question is still not answered. How do we do it?"

"We work out a battle plan," Rei said. "We set traps. In short, we use our brains; something evil is usually lacking in."

------------------

"What do you mean you're going to help? And changes? What the hell does that mean?"

Yau smiled at the shock and confusion written all over Setsuna's face. "Not just me, all the Elders. We've all come to realize how much the senshi and the Charmed Ones have helped us over the years."

"Well, it's about time," Setsuna muttered, earning a small grin from the Elder.

"I know, and many other Elders are aware of that as well."

"So, what do you plan to do?" the Senshi of Time asked, her hand gripping her Time Staff. "The senshi don't know who you or the Elders are. They don't know they've been working with you to save the world."

"We know this," Yau said with a nod. "And we believe it best if they are kept clueless. It is not of any importance that they know." He glanced at the Time Gates and with a smile looked back at Setsuna. "And the reward for both parties will make it all worth while."

"What?" Setsuna asked. "What does that mean?"

"The changes I mentioned before," Yau said, slipping his hood back on his head. "Both the Charmed Ones and the senshi will be receiving something for all their trouble in the past. In fact, if I have my way, there will be many changes happening." And with that, the Elder orbed out, leaving Setsuna alone in front of the Time Gate.

-----------------

Hotaru watched Haruka pace, getting tired of watching the tall blonde but knowing that the TV wouldn't hold her interest.

"Where is she?" Haruka muttered. "She's been gone for over an hour."

Michiru rolled her eyes. "Haruka, can't you think of something else to do when you're nervous? You pace way too much."

Haruka stopped her pacing and glanced at Michiru. "Sorry, love," she said as she sat down beside the Senshi of Neptune. "But something's wrong and I can't do anything about it."

"You can do something," Michiru said with a smirk. "You can give me a nice long kiss. That may calm you down a bit."

"Only on one issue," Haruka said before leaning in to fulfill her love's wish.

Hotaru turned away, giving her guardians time to themselves. But they didn't get much time because as that moment Setsuna appeared, looking better than before but still had traces of worry on her face.

"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru exclaimed as she jumped up and gave the Senshi of Time a hug. "We were getting worried."

Setsuna smiled at the teenager and smirked at the other two senshi, who were pulling apart from the passionate kiss they had been sharing. "They didn't seem too worried."

Haruka narrowed her eyes. "You would be saying something different if you had arrived just moments ago."

Michiru smiled and turned back to Setsuna. "So, what's going on? Anything terrible?"

Setsuna sighed. "A huge battle is coming up. We need to go to the jinja. We'll be needed."

---------------

The army appeared in the park; where the youma always seemed to appear. A few people were out and about but they didn't stay out for long. As the demons and youma shimmered in, people screamed and ran for cover, all of them knowing what horrible monsters did to regular people like them.

"Destroy all you can," a demon shouted. "They will come. Let them come to us! And we'll be ready for them."

A cheer sounded from the huge group and the destruction started.

----------------

"They're here," Rei said, standing up.

Setsuna nodded. "Then we'll go to them. Get ready; this fight is going to be the hardest we have ever fought."

To be continued…..soon, I promise.


	24. Chapter 24

Well, here it is. The last chapter of Charmed Senshi. Yes, it took long enough but it's here. After this chapter is the epilogue and then it's done.

I made this chapter longer since you had to wait a year for it. I've just been focusing on other things but I finally got motivated and…here it is.

I don't own Sailor Moon or Charmed.

ENJOY!!

* * *

They arrived in two groups. Leo orbed one half and Paige orbed the other half. And the sight that greeted them was enough to make them all gasp. The park was in ruins. Trees were burning, a nearby playground was just a pile of ash, grass no longer existed, and there were a few burning bodies of bystanders that didn't get out of the way fast enough.

"Oh God," Piper muttered with a hand over her mouth.

It took a huge fireball landing at their feet to get the sisters and the senshi moving.

"Okay," Sailor Moon said with her voice full of authority. "Remember the plan. And if you need healing, call Leo."

"And be careful," Piper added before Paige grabbed Venus' arm and orbed the two out. Phoebe and Mars sprinted over to the other side of the park and the outers, Piper, Mercury, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask spread out.

"Call me when you need me," Leo said to Piper before he, too, orbed out; but keeping close so he could watch over the battle.

Paige and Sailor Venus orbed in behind a tree. Watching the demons and youma destroy anything in sight, Paige took a deep breath.

"Okay," she said as she looked back at the blonde beside her. "You remember the plan, right?"

Venus nodded, her blue eyes (so much like the Princess') never leaving the destruction going on before her. "Hai," she said. "Let's go."

That said, Paige grabbed the blonde's arm again and orbed them into the middle of the group, not giving the demons and youma a chance before they started attacking.

* * *

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The flaming arrow pierced the demon's heart, causing him to scream in pain as he was engulfed in flames.

But Mars didn't see any of that. She had already sent two more arrows out to another demon and a youma.

Phoebe was behind her, throwing potions and kicking anything that came too close to her. Every once in a while she would levitate and throw a potion a short distance away, killing demons and youma further away.

But somehow, an energy ball made it's way past Phoebe and hit Mars in the back, causing the black-haired senshi to gasp and fall to the ground, her flame arrow disappearing.

Phoebe heard the gasp and after throwing one more bottle of potion she looked up to the sky. "LEO!"

* * *

"You ready for this, Ami-chan?"

The blue haired senshi nodded. "Hai, Piper-chan."

And from inside Mercury's Invisible Shield, Piper blew up the nearest demon, causing the other demons and youma surrounding it to look around in confusion.

"Keep the shield up, Mercury." Piper said as she blew up a youma. "Let's keep our cover as long as we possibly can."

* * *

Sailor Moon grunted as she used her crystal at low power to kill a youma coming towards her and Tuxedo Mask.

"There are so many of them!" She said as she blasted another youma.

"Just stay close, love," Tuxedo Mask said as he held off a demon with his cane.

Pluto twirled her staff and nodded, even though the only thing who saw her nod was the demon that was about to die from her "Dead Scream."

"We must stay together. And tell us if you get hurt."

Sailor Moon nodded but then winced as a youma's claw scratched her stomach. "Um, I'm hurt," she muttered as she gripped her bleeding stomach.

"LEO!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

* * *

"Take some of them out, Jupiter," Uranus said.

Jupiter nodded and closed her eyes, summoning her new power. "Jupiter," she brought her hands in front of her, like she was praying, "Electric Storm!" Then she spread her arms wide, making lighting surround her then spread out around her, hitting any demon or youma in the near vicinity.

Youma and demons screamed in agony, some of them reduced to a pile of ash and others just in pain. And those that were in pain were soon dead by Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn killing them off.

* * *

"They are killing our forces, my liege."

The Source growled and clenched his fist. "Send out the darklighters. And tell Mortaguy that it's time to find his favorite witch."

"Darklighters?" Chaos asked from his perch on a small throne like chair beside the Source.

"They can kill whitelighters and we happen to have two fighting against us. If we take them out then the others won't be a problem."

* * *

Piper didn't notice the demon shimmer in at her side. Her eyes were focused in front of her, her hands working constantly to blow up demons and youma. But one voice brought her back to herself and her eyes widened.

"Hello, witch."

She closed her eyes, her mind going back to the torture she endured just days before. The hitting, the laughing, and the fear.

"No," she whispered, backing up and unwittingly stepping out of the shield.

"Piper-chan?" Ami said, her eyes full of worry as she stopped the attack she was about to throw.

A whimper escaped Piper's throat as she opened her eyes and saw Mortaguy, the demon that had kidnapped her and tortured her, before her, sneering. "Oh, God, no."

"What's the matter, witch?" Mortaguy asked with a smirk. "Lose your courage?"

Piper shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to focus on the love of her family and friends, on the memory of Prue, and the feeling of saving an innocent.

When her brown eyes reopened there wasn't a single thread of fear lurking in their depths; only determination and anger.

"My courage? No, I haven't lost that," she said making Mortaguy step back in shock. "I just lost my temper." She stepped up to the demon, her eyes flashing. "I'm not weak," she said to him. "I'm a good witch, sister, wife, and friend. And you are not going to tell me differently."

Mortaguy watched in horror she brought her hands up. He knew deep inside that he was about to die. And he didn't want to.

But he couldn't help but get one more thing out. "You can't kill me, witch. You're not strong enough."

"That's where you're wrong, demon. I'm stronger than you will ever be. And it's because I'm surrounded by love."

The last thing Mortaguy saw was Piper's face and Sailor Mercury's proud smile behind her. And then all he knew was pain; intense pain all over his body.

* * *

"Our forces are dwindling, my liege."

"And Mortaguy?"

"Dead."

"What about the darklighters?"

* * *

Venus saw the man right as he appeared and she knew he was trouble. It may have been the smirk on his face or maybe the deadly looking crossbow in his hands but she just didn't like the look of him.

"Paige?" she said as she threw another attack.

"What?" the witch asked without pausing in her orbing objects to her.

"I think we're in trouble."

"Well, we are surrounded by demons and youma but why do you think that?"

Before Venus could say, the man shot the arrow and it flew through the air, heading right at Paige.

"Paige!!!" Venus shouted, knowing that the arrow wasn't just an ordinary arrow when the man disappeared in what looked like black orbs.

But it was too late. The arrow had embedded itself into Paige's leg, making her fall to the ground with a grunt of pain.

"Leo!!!!!" Venus shouted as she ran over to the witch.

The whitelighter appeared beside the blonde senshi and Paige with a concerned expression on his face that quickly turned to shock when he saw the arrow protruding out of Paige's leg. He didn't waste any time. He grabbed the two young women and orbed out, barely missing getting hit by an arrow from behind.

Piper paused in her blowing up of demons and youma when she saw black orbs leaving the battlefield. "Shit," she muttered to herself. "They've got darklighters."

Leo, Venus, and Paige appeared back at the shrine.

"What are we doing here, Leo?" Venus asked when she got her bearings.

Leo knelt beside his sister-in-law and studied the wound in her leg. "Paige was shot by a darklighter's arrow. It's tipped with poison to kill whitelighters."

"What?"

Leo nodded and quickly snapped the head off the arrow. Paige had long since passed out and Leo was thankful for that small detail. He knew what it felt like to have an arrow pulled out of your body.

"Can you heal her?" Venus asked with concern covering her face.

Leo nodded, his mouth set in a grim line. "Hai, just give me a moment. And then we'll go back out there."

But the blonde senshi and the whitelighter both knew that the Dark Side now had a small upper hand.

* * *

It seemed like only an hour had passed. But from the fatigue she was feeling, Piper knew it had been longer. After blasting away a very weak and struggling demon she looked up at the sky and held back a gasp of surprise. The sun had set long ago and the moon was at it's highest, bathing the park in a soft, blue glow.

'Thank goodness it's a full moon,' she thought as she blew up a youma.

And when she looked back to find another evil being to blow up, she blinked in surprise. There was nothing left. There was no demon or youma coming at her, no fireball or energy ball to dodge, no randomly thrown knives or crossbows to duck. There was nothing.

"Ami-chan?" Piper muttered.

"There's nothing left," the blue haired senshi said in shock. She turned to look at the witch at her back. "Did we win? Is it over?"

Piper glanced at Mercury then looked back at the battlefield. "I-I think we did." Her eyes scanned the moonlit park for her sisters and friends. And then she noticed a nagging little pain in her right leg. Looking down, she gasped at the blood that was seeping through her jeans.

"When did I get this?" she asked herself but just loud enough for Mercury to hear.

The senshi knelt down beside Piper and gently rolled up her pant's leg. "It looks like some sort of knife grazed your leg," she said. "It isn't deep, so you probably didn't notice it."

Piper felt a smirk cross her face. "Just like you didn't notice that small burn on your shoulder?"

Mercury looked over at her left shoulder and smiled when she saw the small burn, made by an energy ball, covering the top. Giving a one shouldered shrug she looked back up at Piper. "Seemed too small to get Leo to heal. And besides," she said as she stood up. "I could still fight with it. It wasn't life threatening."

"Piper! Sailor Mercury!"

Phoebe's voice was coming towards them and she sounded excited.

Piper and Mercury looked over at her, noticing Mars right behind her, both of them with huge grins on their faces.

"We did it!" Phoebe shouted as she got to them. "We actually did it!"

"I dunno," Piper muttered as she looked around them. "It seems too easy."

Mercury raised an eyebrow. "Easy?"

Piper nodded and looked back at the other three. "I didn't see the Source at all. Did you see Chaos?"

Mars and Mercury both thought for a moment and then shook their heads. "Iie, not even a glimpse," Mars said softly. She looked around as well. "So, what now? And where are the others?"

Piper shrugged and felt her heart start to beat faster. "I saw dark orbs at one point. So, there was at least one darklighter in the middle of all this. I hope Leo and Paige are okay."

"Darklighter?" Rei asked softly. "Scary looking guy with a crossbow?"

Piper and Phoebe nodded.

"I shot him with my flame arrow. Killed him instantly."

Piper felt relief flow off her in waves until panic gripped her once more. "But what if there were more of them?"

"Minna!"

The four turned to see the outers, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Kamen running towards them, huge grins on their faces.

Sailor Moon launched herself at Mars and gave her a huge hug. "We did it, Rei-chan! It's over!"

"Foolish humans!!" A deep sinister voice said from behind them.

They all turned as one and gasped. Standing there was the Source of all Evil and Chaos, and they both looked pissed (or as pissed as a blob of evil and a hooded demon can look).

"You actually thought that you would be able to beat us?" The Source asked with an evil chuckle. "We are evil incarnate! What made you actually think such idiotic thoughts?"

Piper sneered at the two and put her hands on her hips. "I guess since we've kicked your asses before we sort of thought we could do it again."

The Source growled and formed an energy ball in his hands. However, right as he threw it, a large green leaf flew towards him and exploded, sending him flying back a few feet.

Everyone turned to look at Jupiter, who shrugged and said with a smirk, "He was pissing me off."

And that seemed to open the floor. Each senshi and the two witches threw whatever they had at Chaos and the Source, filling the park with lights, shouts, and explosions. When everything finally died down, the Source and Chaos were on the ground, both very weak and in shock. And both were very close to death.

"Shit," the Source said, "How in the name of all that is evil did this happen?" He winced as he tried to sit up.

Chaos gave a groan of pain before answering. "We had 8 senshi, the Moon Princess, the Earth Prince, three of the most powerful witches in the world, and a whitelighter against us. You do the math, baka!"

The Source slowly turned his head to look at Chaos. "What did you call me?"

White and blue orbs interrupted their humorous conversation as Leo, Paige, and Venus appeared between the two groups.

"Hey," Venus said. "What'd we miss?"

Piper gaped at the three. "Where were you guys?"

Paige shrugged. "I got hit by a darklighter. Leo orbed us out to heal me. Why? What's going on?"

"Well, once someone kills these two," Piper said motioning towards the downed leaders of evil, "We've won!"

"Nani!!!???" Venus asked in shock.

"We won." Mars stated with a grin.

"Demo…" Paige muttered in shock.

Sailor Moon suddenly stepped up from the group and sighed. "Listen, as wonderful as this is, I think we need to hold off the celebration until these two are dead."

The rest of the group nodded and slowly stepped back, leaving Sailor Moon and Phoebe in front of the two evil entities.

And at the edge of the park, pedestrians could hear two loud screams of pain as a cloud of smoke and a bright pink light filled the sky. And no one, save the senshi and the Charmed ones, knew what occurred that night; how lives were changed forever.

* * *

"_So, who is going to tell them?"_

"_It depends."_

"_On what?"_

"_Who's the oldest?"_

"_How does it depend on that?"_

_A snicker. "Whoever tells them is going to be very popular for a long time."_

_A smirk. "Not if we change the past. Then they won't remember."_

_Silence._

"_Well, great. Fine, paper rock scissors."_

* * *

"So, you guys are leaving?"

Piper nodded and looked over at her sisters and husband. "We need to get back to the States. Even if the Source is dead, there are going to be rogue demons popping up for a few weeks until someone else takes on the Source's power."

Minako gasped. "You mean he's not fully dead?"

Paige nodded. "Hai, the power just leaves him and enters someone else; some other demon will show up soon claiming to be the Source. It's kinda tiring actually."

"I bet," Rei muttered.

The group of senshi and witches (plus one full whitelighter) was standing at the top of the stairs to the jinja , getting ready for the Charmed Ones departure from Japan. It had been two days since the battle and everyone was ready for a chance to relax.

Usagi smiled at the witches from her place at Mamoru's side. "Are you orbing home?" she asked.

Piper nodded. "Hai, no more flying in a plane since we've got 'Leo Air' right here. It's free, fast, and reliable."

The group burst out into giggles but slowly quieted down. "We'll miss you," Usagi said softly.

Phoebe pulled the odangoed blonde into her arms. "You guys will have to come visit us. I mean, it's just a teleport away for you!"

"And you must come back here!" Makoto stated. "After all, it's just an orb away for you!"

"Hai," Piper said softly before she pulled Usagi into a hug. "So, it's not good-bye. It's just 'see you later', ne?"

"Hai," Usagi whispered.

However, before the Charmed Ones and Leo could orb out, another sparkle of blue and white lights shone. And when they cleared, two Elders stood before the group with Sailor Pluto right behind them.

"Good afternoon, Halliwells, senshi, Leo, Mamoru," the youngest looking Elder said with a bow. "We've come bearing good news."

The other Elder rolled his eyes. "Brian, must you be so theatrical?"

Brian just grinned and winked at Minako, who in turn giggled and winked right back.

The other Elder sighed and shook his head. "My name is Virgil and even though my partner is theatrical, he is right. We do come with good news."

The group just stared at the two before Pluto just rolled her eyes. "Virgil, Brian, tell them already!" She said firmly.

Brian jumped and with a sheepish grin, nodded. "Hai, hai. Gomen!" He cleared his throat. "There are two things, actually. The first is this…two new lives have begun." He looked at Piper and then at Usagi with a grin on his face. "These two lives shall change the world as we know it now."

Silence fell throughout the group as everyone tried to process what was just said. And the first to understand was Leo. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground with a thud. Mamoru soon followed. And that's when the screaming started.

"Piper's pregnant!"

"Usagi's pregnant!"

"You're gonna have a baby!"

"Chibi-Usa's about to be born!!"

"I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"Leo?!"

"Mamo-chan?"

"Chibi-Usa is in there now! Hello, Chibi-Usa, this is your Aunt Minako! Hello!!"

"Stop screaming at the baby, Mina-chan."

"Your baby will be so cute, Piper!"

"Wait, he said two things!"

Brian and Virgil smiled as everyone's attention was brought back to them by Ami.

"Hai," Virgil said after everyone quieted down. Piper and Usagi were at their husbands' side but were watching him with rapt attention. "All of you have done so much for this world. And we, the Elders along with other Powers That Be," he looked over at Sailor Pluto, who smiled at him. "Have decided that there will be some changes. First, Crystal Tokyo will not come into being for years now, giving the senshi some time to rest. I know you thought it would come to pass soon after Chibi-Usa is born but we know how much you have wanted a normal life. So, do not worry. You shall receive that normal life you so desperately wanted."

Every one of the senshi felt tears of joy well up in their eyes.

"You mean," Rei whispered. "No more youma or Chaos?"

"Correct," Brian said with a nod. "You have defeated Chaos for the last time and you have deserved this break. However, you will not age. So, in 15 or 20 years, Crystal Tokyo must be formed. Until that time, though, you are free to live as you wish."

Tears were now rolling down each of the senshi's faces and huge grins spread from cheek to cheek.

Virgil then turned to the Charmed Ones. "And as for you," he said with a small bow. "You have fought evil in America for years now, losing more and not seeming to gain a thing."

"Well," Phoebe said. "We did find Paige."

"Hai, that's true," Virgil continued. "But we have decided to change something in the past. It won't change the future too much (things will come to pass as they have before) but we believe that everything will be much easier for all four of you."

The girls didn't know what to think about that until Paige's eyes widened.

"Wait," she said. "Four?"

A bright flash of light covered everyone and the last thing Paige saw was Brian's smiling face.

_To be continued…._


	25. Epilogue

Well, here it is…the last part of Charmed Senshi. And it was a long time coming. First, a big thank you to all of you who have stuck with this. I know it was difficult but it's done now. And I hope it was worth it.

Also, a thank you to Laura and my sister, Paige for bugging me constantly about this. And Laura, thanks for being a great beta.

Now….let's finish this thing.

* * *

The moonlight spilled into the room, falling on the sleeping form and bathing her in a soft pure, white light. The figure rolled over on her side, her breathing heavy, as if she were in the middle of a bad dream. Suddenly, the moon seemed to glow brighter, but only for a split second.

Paige woke up with a gasp, sat up in her bed, and then ran to her oldest sister's room. Opening the door she slowly peeked in, glad to see that her sister was still in her own bed and not down the hall in another room. She quietly walked in and closed the door behind her, listening to the heavy breathing coming from her sister.

As she climbed on the bed she whispered, "Prue?"

The 15 year old Prue muttered something and rolled over. "Paige?"

8 year old Paige snuggled up to her sister and sniffed. "I had a bad dream, Prue."

Her oldest sister sat up and put an arm around her. "About what, honey?"

"You died and I never got to know you."

"Aw, Paige." Prue pulled the child closer to her and patted her head. "I know you and you know me. So everything is okay. Right?"

Paige nodded slightly. They sat there for a few seconds until Prue spoke up again.

"Want to go wake Phoebe and Piper?"

Paige nodded and giggled as they silently ran down the hall to the room their sisters' shared. Not even trying to be quiet they opened the door and hopped on Piper's bed, waking the 13 year old with a start.

Piper sat up in shock and blinked when she saw Paige sitting on her lap, a huge grin on her face. "Paige!"

Paige just giggled and watched Prue jump on Phoebe's bed. Phoebe reacted in about the same way Piper did, just with a little more noise.

"Prue! I'm gonna kill you!"

Prue gave a shriek and jumped over to Piper's bed, causing Piper to fall off with a thud. Paige and Prue dissolved into giggles as Phoebe rushed over to tackle Prue. With a yell, the second youngest Halliwell fell on Piper's bed and attacked her oldest sister, filling the room with giggles. Piper soon joined in, making the noise even louder.

That is, until the door to their room suddenly opened and the light was turned on. "What in Heaven's name is going on in here!?"

All four girls let out small squeaks and looked toward the door.

"Grams!" Prue said.

"If you girls don't get back into bed this instant there will be no television for a week!" the grandmother of the four said sharply.

Paige and Prue jumped up and ran out of the room, yelling goodnight to their sisters before going into their rooms and closing the door.

And as Grams shut the door to Piper and Phoebe's room she smiled and looked Up There. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

"Wyatt!"

"Yeah?"

"You and Chris get down here! You know they'll be here any minute!"

Two young boys ran down the stairs of the Halliwell Manor, sounding like a herd of elephants. Wyatt, who just turned 8 the day before, was grinning widely. They ran into the kitchen, where their mom, dad, and two aunts were standing.

"Is she coming, too?" he asked as he jumped up and down with excitement.

Piper smiled and smoothed her oldest son's hair. "You know she is. None of them would miss seeing you two."

Chris laughed and clapped his hands. "YAY!"

Paige and Phoebe smiled and shook their heads. Both thinking how much Prue would have loved her nephews if she had only lived to see them.

A slight wind suddenly blew in the kitchen followed by a bright light. And suddenly, the kitchen was full of visitors from Japan.

"Konichiwa, minna!!" Wyatt shouted in delight.

The ten visitors all smiled and the hugging began, filling the kitchen with laughter and talking.

"We missed you!"

"How have you been?"

"Any trouble in Japan, lately?"

"No, when they promised we would get a break, we really did!"

"Wonderful!"

"How's my favorite pink haired girl?"

"Uncle Leo, I'm the only pink haired girl you know!"

"Aunt Usagi, when are you gonna have another baby?"

Everyone stopped and looked at the blonde in question, who just smiled and knelt down in front of the youngest Halliwell.

"Well, Chris, I'm not sure. Why?"

"Cuz I want a best friend like Wyatt has."

The whole group kept the 'aw' to themselves but smiles grew even wider.

This extended family would keep growing. And love would continue to fill every person present.

* * *

"_They are happy."_

_A nod. "Very."_

"_I hate that the Charmed Ones still lost one."_

"_But it had to happen. Things had to pass as they had before. But they all knew each other. And that's what matters."_

"_But they don't remember not knowing each other."_

"_True, not fully. But they have each had dreams at night of not knowing. And they have come to realize what a gift they have."_

"_And what gift is that?"_

"_The gift that keeps on giving; love from family and friends." A chuckle. "Besides, they still see Prue."_

"_But she hasn't met her nephews."_

"_Who says she won't?"_

The End.


End file.
